Twisted Neverland
by n4na
Summary: Cherry Watson, gadis berusia 16 tahun yang amat menyukai kisah tentang Peter Pan dan Neverland, kini harus menelan kenyataan pahit saat mengetahui dirinya akan dijodohkan dengan pria yang tidak ia kenal. Di tengah kebingungannya, suatu malam sesosok lelaki yang tidak ia kenal tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan ajaibnya, lelaki itu MELAYANG! FINAL CHAP'S UP! mind to R&R? AU!
1. Hello, my name's Peter Pan

_Hey, apa kau percaya kalau Peter Pan itu benar-benar ada?_

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Twisted Neverland**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Peter Pan © James Matthew Barrie**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ), AU, rated T for save**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Permen, boneka, pakaian yang cantik dan berenda merupakan hal yang diinginkan setiap anak perempuan, bu__kan?_

_._

_._

_._

Hampshire, 1832

"Selamat malam Cherry, ibu menyayangimu." Seorang wanita berusia 30an mengecup kening gadis bersurai merah muda yang terbaring di ranjangnya, ditemani berbagai macam boneka di sekitar bantal gadis itu. gadis itu tertawa kecil dan mengecup kening ibundanya.

"_I love you too_, _mommy_. Selamat malam~" kata anak kecil itu sambil menguap lebar, lalu sang ibu bangkit dari tempat tidur si anak, dan perlahan menutup pintu kamar si anak, membiarkan ia terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dan perlahan, suara samar langkah kaki sang nyonya rumah terdengar, semakin pelan hingga tak terdengar, menandakan bahwa tak ada orang lagi di sana.

Si anak, Cherry, langsung membuka matanya. 'Akhirnya _mommy_ tidur juga!' Batin anak itu. Dengan hati-hati, si anak menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah, lalu dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan menuju jendela satu-satunya yang berada di rumah itu. Kemudian tangan mungil gadis itu membuka jendela kamarnya, merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Hey Peter Pan, kapan kau akan datang menjemputku?"

.

.

Tak seperti kebanyakan anak-anak perempuan pada umumnya, Cherry Watson, nama anak itu, tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada hal-hal yang manis dan lucu. Ia memang menyukai boneka, namun ia tidak suka bermain dengan bonekanya, seperti tetangganya Lizzie dan kawan-kawan lakukan tiap sore; mengadakan jamuan minum teh dengan boneka! Bahkan Cherry tidak suka mengenakan gaun-gaun cantik dengan renda, manik-manik dan pita-pita yang lucu dan berwarna-warni seperti yang dikenakan oleh kawan-kawan seumurannya. Di saat anak-anak gadis bermain dengan kawan-kawannya, Cherry sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Apalagi kalau bukan membaca buku? Ya, berkat dijejali oleh sang _mommy_ berbagai buku cerita sejak kecil membuat anak gadis itu mencintai buku. Dan dii saat teman-temannya memiliki koleksi aksesoris rambut dan boneka segudang, Cherry memiliki koleksi buku cerita yang tak kalah banyak! Bahkan di umurnya yang ke-8 tahun ini bukan buku cerita saja yang ia baca, namun juga buku-buku dengan bahasa yang cukup berat yang hanya boleh dikonsumsi oleh anak laki-laki. Ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada ayahnya yang menginginkan anak perempuannya menjadi wanita yang cerdas dan berwawasan luas, serta mampu menandingi anak lelaki. Ayahnya memang berbeda dari ayah yang lain, mengingat ayah-ayah anak lain yang belum tentu mengijinkan anak perempuannya menjadi lebih pintar dari anak laki-laki.

Dan dari sekian banyak buku cerita dan buku pengetahuan yang Cherry baca, yang ia paling sukai adalah buku cerita mengenai Peter Pan dan 5 Anak yang Hilang. Ia ingin menjadi seperti Wendy, sang tokoh utama wanita. Terbang di atas langit, melihat peri sungguhan, mengalami petualangan yang sesungguhnya. Untuk itulah setiap malam Cherry membuka jendela kamarnya, berharap Peter Pan datang menjemputnya, seperti kisah Wendy yang dijemput oleh Peter Pan, lalu mereka terbang bersama-sama, di antara jutaan taburan bintang di angkasa.

Cherry memandangi langit sambil tersenyum. Sebentar lagi, ya, sebentar lagi Peter Pan pasti akan menjemputnya.

.

.

8 tahun kemudian…

Sesosok gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah jambu yang tidak wajar terbangun dari bunga mimpinya. Gadis itu melirik ke arah jendela yang tidak dikunci, dan untuk kesekian kalinya gadis itu menghela nafas. Tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Peter Pan. Si gadis bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, lalu dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, guna menghilangkan kantuk yang masih melekat di wajahnya.

Ya, hari yang lain telah dimulai.

Malam itu suasana makan malam keluarga kecil Watson berlangsung damai seperti biasanya. Seorang pelayan meletakkan berbagai hidangan makan malam yang menggugah selera di meja makan. Meskipun bukan dari kalangan bangsawan, keluarga Watson hidup lebih dari berkecukupan. Usaha ayah Cherry yang semakin berkembang pesat membuat taraf kehidupan keluarga itu semakin lama semakin menanjak naik. Dan dentingan pelan alat makan mulai terdengar. Makan malam berlangsung dengan tenang hingga sang kepala keluarga mulai angkat bicara.

"Cherry, ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan."

Cherry mengalihkan pandangannya, dari steak dombanya yang begitu lezat beralih ke arah suara.

"Ya _daddy. _Apa yang ingin _daddy _bicarakan?"

Sang ayah terdiam sejenak, lalu memulai pembicaraannya kembali.

"Sudah saatnya kau menikah, Cherry."

Terdengar dentingan garpu yang terjatuh dari tangan sang pemilik nama. Sang nyonya rumah pun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap ke arah sang tuan rumah.

"Me… Menikah? Apa maksud _daddy? _Daddy, aku bahkan tidak dekat dengan lelaki manapun." kata sang anak dengan agak tergagap. Sang ayah kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Justru karena kau tidak memiliki teman lelaki, makanya ayah akan menjodohkanmu."

Mata sang anak terbelalak.

"Tapi ayah, aku baru berusia 15 tahun, dan aku belum siap. Bagaimana bisa ayah…"

"Ayah akan menikahkanmu ketika kau sudah berumur 16 tahun, dan pestanya akan dirayakan secara meriah di Jepang. Di sana, kau dapat melihat bunga sakura yang tak pernah kita lihat di sini. Itu berarti pestanya akan di adakan bulan depan, dan calon suamimu akan tiba di sini esok hari. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kalian bertemu dulu sebelum menikah?"

Cherry menelan ludah. Jadi selama ini ayahnya sudah merencanakannya selama ini. Dalam kepalanya terus terngiang kata pernikahan, membuat kepala gadis itu serasa mau pecah.

"J… Jadi, ayah sudah merencanakan semuanya selama ini, tanpa menanyakannya terlebih dahulu padaku, begitu? Dan aku akan dijodohkan dengan... orang Jepang?!" tanya Cherry dengan suara tercekat. Sang ayah mengangguk.

"Ayah harap kau tidak akan mengecewakan ayah. Hal ini juga demi mengeratkan bisnis ayah dengan orang Jepang. Karena Jepang memiliki pasar yang besar dalam usaha ayah, _sweetheart."_

Cherry langsung menggebrak meja, membuat ayah dan ibunya tersentak.

"Cherry.."

"Aku tidak mau menikah! Aku tidak peduli! Aku ingin mendapatkan pendamping dengan usahaku sendiri, bukannya dengan perjodohan bodoh seperti yang _daddy_ lakukan!"

Tanpa ba bi bu, Cherry langsung berlari meninggalkan meja makan, meninggalkan ayah dan ibunya yang tidak sempat menahan anak semata wayangnya untuk tetap tinggal di meja makan. Cherry terus berlari hingga ke lantai teratas rumahnya, membuka pintunya lalu langsung menguncinya dari dalam. Cherry menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Dan tak lama kemudian isakan lemah mulai terdengar dari balik bantal gadis itu.

Setelah kurang lebih dua jam ia habiskan untuk meratapi nasibnya yang akan dijodohkan dengan pria dari negeri antah berantah, Cherry bangkit dari posisinya semula dan terduduk di atas ranjangnya. Rambutnya yang digulung kini berantakan. Matanya dan hidungnya memerah bekas menangis. Ia menatap jendela yang sedikit terbuka di ujung kamarnya.

"Seandainya Peter Pan datang, aku ingin dia membawaku pergi dari sini. Aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan lelaki yang tidak aku kenal.." Cherry berkata kepada udara di depannya. Gadis itu menghela nafas, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian tidur. Setelah selesai, gadis itu melepaskan gulungan rambutnya, membiarkan rambut berwarna merah muda itu tergerai, jatuh hingga ke punggungnya. Gadis itu menyisir rambutnya perlahan, dan setelah selesai, ia meletakkan sisir yang ia gunakan ke meja riasnya. Gadis itu kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dan kemudian, iris berwarna emeraldnya itu menutup, membiarkan kantuk dan penat menguasai tubuhnya.

Angin malam itu berhembus lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dan sinar bulan pun tidak seindah malam-malam sebelumnya, namun jutaan bintang-bintang tetap berada di sana, membantu sinar bulan menerangi malam yang gelap dan pekat. Kencangnya angin yang berhembus menyebabkan gelas kaca yang berada di meja tidur Cherry bergoyang, hingga gelas itu jatuh menyentuh lantai marmer di bawahnya dan menimbulkan suara gaduh.

PRANG!

Iris emerald Cherry langsung terbuka mendengar bunyi pecahan kaca yang baru saja terjadi. Ia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan gelas kaca kesayangannya dengan keadaan sudah tak terbentuk di atas lantai. Namun bukan itu saja yang ia lihat. Yang berikutnya ia lihat adalah sebuah bayangan. Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya ia melihat kaki yang melayang di atas tanah, celana dan sepatu berwarna hitam yang melekat di kaki sang pemilik, lalu terus ke atas dan melihat sesuatu yang melayang itu melingkarkan kedua tangan didadanya. Lelaki itu mengenakan kaus berwarna putih dengan lengan pendek. Ia terus melihat ke atas dan pada saat itulah onyx dan emerald bertemu. Bola mata makluk di depannya itu sehitam batu onyx, dan rambutnya berwarna biru kehitaman. Tatapan matanya tajam. Dan mungkin ini hanya tipuan mata saja, tapi sepertinya baru saja ia melihat lelaki yang melayang itu menyeringai.

"Sudah menunggu lama, eh, Wendy?"

Dan seketika, mata gadis itu terbelalak lebar. Jangan-jangan..

"K.. Ka.. Kau… Peter Pan?"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hai, semua, author kembali membawa cerita baru! *dihajar readers2 kalap gara2 kabur dari fic lain yang masih butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang* *author gali2 tanah menghindari serbuan massa yang beringas*

eitts, jangan salahkan author. salahkan lagunya U-Kiss - Neverland yang membuat saya terinspirasi untuk membuat cerita ini *ngeles asal* di sini ada yang suka k-pop jg? ga mungkin ga ada dong yaaaaa.

dan untuk penjelasannya, Cherry itu diambil dari Sakura = cherry blossom. ga okeh dong ya kalo settingnya di Inggris tp namanya nama Jepang? *goyang2 alis

sebenernya saya mau bikin ini oneshot, tapi kalo dibikin oneshot kepanjangan dan saya males ngetiknya, dan lagi saya masih harus bikin lanjutan fic saya **Alive Doll** *numpang promosi* *kicked* jadi ya sudah saya bikin jadi multichapter dengan amat sangat terpaksa.

oh ya, jangan lupa review ya? karena review dari kalian menambah semangat saya untuk menulis. terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca fic saya yang nista ini *bungkuk2*


	2. Welcome to the NEVERLAND!

"_Sudah menunggu lama, eh, Wendy?"_

_Dan seketika, mata gadis itu terbelalak. Jangan-jangan.._

"_K.. Ka.. Kau… Peter Pan?"_

**.**

**.**

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Twisted Neverland**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Peter Pan ****James Matthew Barrie**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ), AU, rated T for save**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Cubit aku, aku pasti sedang bermimpi!'_

Cherry masih tidak mengedipkan matanya. Pandangannya terpaku ke arah 'keajaiban' yang ada di depannya. Ya, di depannya kini berdiri- bukan, melayang; seorang anak lelaki yang melayang dengan mata dingin dan seringai licik yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia merinding. Tak mungkin seorang Peter Pan yang ceria dan hangat di buku dongeng adalah seorang lelaki congkak dan dingin di depannya.

"Hei Wendy, kau itu gagap ya? Aku memang Peter Pan!"

Gadis itu tersentak! Gagap katanya? Lelaki di depannya ini pasti bukan Peter Pan! Mana ada Peter Pan yang membuat Wendynya kesal!

"Cih. Tidak mungkin lelaki sedingin kau itu Peter Pan! Dalam buku yang aku baca Peter Pan itu baik, lembut dan ceria! Lagipula rambutnya pirang, bukannya hitam pekat seperti kau!" celoteh gadis itu panjang lebar. Sang Peter Pan berambut gelap itu terdiam beberapa detik, dan tawa pun meledak dari mulut sang pria, membuat Cherry merasa kesal. Apa dia pikir dirinya ini main-main apa?

"Apa ada yang lucu dari ucapanku?"

Si lelaki terus tertawa, membuat gadis itu mendengus kesal. Suara tawa itu masih terdengar, namun lama kelamaan suaranya semakin kecil. Si lelaki mengusap air mata yang sedikit keluar dari ujung matanya, menarik nafas sebentar lalu kembali berdeham, mengembalikan imej dinginnya yang baru saja ia hancurkan dengan tawa nista yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya.

"Sudah puas?"

Peter Pan berambut gelap itu pun mengangguk. Ia kemudian mulai angkat bicara.

"Wendy sayang," Cherry menyerngit mendengar panggilan sayang dari mulut lelaki itu. Selain dingin dan congkak, lelaki ini juga seorang penggoda, huh? "Terkadang kenyataan itu tak seindah dongeng yang kau baca." Cherry mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap lelaki itu bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jadi maksudku.." lelaki itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang gadis yang ia panggil Wendy, duduk tepat di sampingnya. Cherry segera menjauh dari lelaki ia memang tidak pernah dekat dengan lelaki sebelumnya, tapi ia masih mengingat pesan sang _mommy _untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan lelaki, apalagi yang baru ia kenal. "Kenapa kau duduk menjauh?"

"Kata _mommy _aku tidak boleh duduk dekat laki-laki, apalagi yang_ tidak_ aku kenal_._" Jawab Cherry. Sang Peter Pan mendengus.

"Jadi masih suka mengikuti peraturan heh, anak mami?" tanya lelaki itu dengan nada meledek. Cherry mengeram kesal. Ia melemparkan bantal terdekat yang ia dapat raih ke arah pria itu, namun ternyata lelaki di depannya ini cukup tangkas untuk menangkap bantal yang tiba-tiba datang ke arahnya.

"Cih." Decih gadis itu kesal, sedangkan Peter Pan tertawa.

"Kau Wendy yang unik. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Wendy yang gampang marah seperti kamu. Wendy yang sebelumnya malah langsung mimisan saat pertama kali melihatku." Kata lelaki itu bangga. Cherry memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Yeah, _in your dream_." Kata Cherry sarkastik, dan Peter Pan hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

Peter Pan lalu beranjak dari ranjang gadis itu dan merentangkan tubuhnya. Lelaki itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jadi, kau ikut denganku?" tanya lelaki itu. Cherry menatap tangan itu sekilas, dan menatap pintu kamarnya. Apakah ia ikut dengan lelaki di depannya, apa ia tetap tinggal? Di sisi lain ia takut untuk meninggalkan rumah, namun di sisi lain ini adalah impiannya sejak kecil, dan ia tidak ingin mengingat kenyataan bahwa esok ia akan bertemu dengan calon suaminya, dan sebulan lagi ia tidak akan dapat menikmati kebebasannya kembali. Ia menelan ludah. Dengan agak ragu, ia memegang uluran tangan lelaki di depannya.

"Ya, bawa aku pergi, Peter Pan yang _unik." _Peter Pan memutar matanya.

"Baiklah tuan putri yang aneh. Sekarang peluk aku."

Mata Cherry terbelalak. Ia harus memeluk lelaki ini?!

"Oooh tidak tidak tidak!" Cherry mengibas-kibaskan tangannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Kita 'kan bisa menggunakan bubuk peri! Kenapa juga aku harus memelukmu?" tanya gadis itu. Peter Pan mendengus.

"Soal itu nanti akan aku jelaskan. Jadi, mau peluk apa tidak?" tanya lelaki itu dengan nada kesal. Cherry menelan ludahnya.

"Kau kira memeluk lelaki itu mudah? Aku tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya, selain memeluk _daddy, _sepupu, paman, dan _grandpa _tentu saja_._." gumam gadis itu.

"Cih, merepotkan saja." Dengan paksa lelaki itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang gadis itu, dan dengan tangannya yang bebas lelaki itu melingkarkan tangan Cherry ke pundaknya. Sontak wajah Cherry memerah mendapati dirinya sedekat ini dengan seorang pria. Walau ia akui Peter Pan yang menyebalkan ini amat tampan, tapi tetap saja gengsi untuk mengakuinya! Bisa-bisa kepala lelaki itu membesar nanti!

"Kau siap?" tanya Peter Pan berambut hitam itu. Cherry menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk pelan. Perlahan, ia merasa tubuhnya serasa melayang, dan refleks ia langsung mengeratkan pegangannya di leher lelaki itu. dan lelaki itu pun menyeringai.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat!" dan Peter Pan dan Cherry pun terbang, keluar dari jendela kamar gadis itu menuju langit yang ditaburi oleh bintang di atasnya. Cherry memandang kagum pemandangan di atasnya, dan perlahan ia melirik ke arah rumahnya. Semakin lama bangunan yang telah ia tempati selama 16 tahun itu terlihat semakin kecil, seperti rumah-rumah yang lain.

"Lihat itu Peter! Itu kastil Hampshire!" teriak gadis itu antusias. Peter Pan tertawa geli. Ia merasa bingung dengan gadis ini. Tadi ia bersikap begitu dingin dan menyebalkan, dan sekarang menjadi lucu dan manis. Dan kalau boleh memilih, ia ingin melihat sisi manis gadis ini. Ya daripada di buat naik darah.

Mereka terus terbang, hingga iris emerald si gadis terbelalak lebar. Di depannya terlihat sebuah kapal bajak laut besar dan melayang. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya ke lelaki di sampingnya.

"Pe.. Peter, bukannya itu kapal bajak laut Kapten Hook?" tanya gadis itu dengan tatapan horor.

"Ya, lalu kenapa?"

"Kok kau santai begitu si? Kalau bajak laut itu sampai menangkapmu bagaimana?" tanya gadis itu panik. Peter Pan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Menangkapku? Apa maksudmu?" tanya lelaki itu bingung. Cherry mendengus.

"Aduh, kau itu. Mungkin kau memang kelihatan masih muda, tapi sepertinya umur tidak dapat berbohong. Otakmu sepertinya sudah konslet, pikun!" lelaki itu terdiam, mencerna kata-kata gadis itu. Dan detik berikutnya ia tertawa, membuat gadis dalam pelukannya menyerngit heran.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kepadamu, kalau kenyataan itu tak seindah dongeng?" Cherry kembali menatap lelaki itu dengan ekspresi bingung. Peter Pan mendengus.

"Maksudku, hal yang kau baca dalam buku dongeng kesayanganmu itu tidak sepenuhnya benar." Dan akhirnya Cherry pun mengangguk pelan, menandakan ia mengerti akan ucapan Peter Pan berambut hitam itu.

"Jadi, bajak laut yang di dalam bukuku itu jahat, tapi dalam kenyataannya tidak jahat?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu."

Dan dalam waktu singkat, mereka pun mendarat dalam kapal yang melayang itu. Perlahan Peter menurunkan gadis dipelukannya. Kaki keduanya kini telah berpijak di atas lantai kayu itu, dan kehadiran mereka pun langsung di sambut oleh kapten kapal itu dan krunya.

"Hey, Pete. Berhasil membawa Wendy yang baru, eh?" sang kapten, Kapten Hook melirik ke arah gadis yang berdiri di samping Peter dari atas sampai bawah. Ia meletakkan tangan pengaitnya di dagunya sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Yang ini jauuuuh lebih cantik dari yang terakhir kau bawa. Benar kan burung beo kesayanganku?" tanya sang kapten kepada burung yang bertengger di lengannya.

"Sangat cantik sangat cantik." Si burung membeo, membuat wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Cih, jangan puji dia Hook. Kau akan membuat kepalanya membesar nanti!" dan perkataan itu disambut dengan injakan spesial Cherry di atas kaki sang Peter Pan berambut gelap, diiringi dengan jerit kesakitan Peter Pan dan senyuman kemenangan yang menghiasi bibir gadis itu. Sang kapten tertawa kecil.

"Jadi siapa namamu, wahai Wendy yang cantik?"

Sang kapten membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menggenggam tangan Cherry, lalu menciumnya dengan gaya seorang gentleman.

"Cherry. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kapten Hook." Katanya sambal tertawa kecil. Peter Pan berambut hitam itu memutar bola matanya. Sang Kapten berambut perak melawan gravitasi itu pun tersenyum.

"Huh, nama Cherry itu tak cocok denganmu, kau itu kan tidak ada manis-manisnya. Kau itu lebih tepat dinamakan Lemon!" kata Peter Pan dengan nada sarkastik. Cherry menatap lelaki itu tajam sambil menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Sang kapten pun berdiri dan merangkul gadis yang tingginya sejajar dengan lengannya ini sambil tertawa.

"Jangan kau tanggapi dia Cherry, Peter Pan kita ini memang begitu, emosinya seperti wanita yang sedang datang bulan." Peter Pan menggerutu sementara Cherry tertawa kecil.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang penggoda Hook? Terakhir kali aku membawa seorang Wendy, kau pun tak berani dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Itu karena Wendy yang kau bawa itu terlalu agresif. Aku 'kan tidak suka wanita yang agresif." Kata sang kapten sambil menyeringai, sedangkan Cherry menatap kedua kubu yang berlawanan itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Daripada kau urusi Wendy yang cerewet ini, lebih baik kau kendalikan kapal." Peter Pan berambut hitam itu langsung menarik Cherry dari rangkulan sang kapten. Kapten Hook pun mendengus.

"Dasar posesif. Bilang saja kau tidak rela Wendy barumu itu disentuh orang lain selain kau." Komentar Hook pun sontak membuat Cherry memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul dikedua pipinya. "Baiklah Pete, asal kau pastikan saja bubuk perinya tidak habis ditengah jalan." Lanjut sang kapten. Dengan santai, Peter mengambil salah satu kantung yang berada di ikat pinggang kulitnya dan melemparkannya ke arah sang Kapten. Sang Kapten pun dengan cekatan menangkap kantung beludru tersebut.

"Setidaknya itu akan cukup untuk membawamu berkeliling ke ujung dunia hingga 7 putaran Hook. Jangan boros memakainya." Sang Kapten dengan gaya santainya melemparkan kantong ditangannya.

"Ayeee, Pete." Dan sang Kapten pun berjalan menuju ruangan navigasi kapal, sementara Peter membawa Wendy ke dek kapal.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kapten Hook masih muda. Dari buku yang kubaca Kapten Hook itu tua, dengan rambut yang panjang, kumis yang panjang dan aneh, serta mata yang menakutkan." Celoteh gadis itu panjang lebar. Seringai muncul dari bibir lelaki di samping gadis itu. Ha! Ternyata gambaran tentang dirinya masih jau lebih baik daripada si Hook jelek itu dalam buku dongeng manusia.

"Oh ya satu lagi, ia sangat tampan dan gentleman! Aaaah, sekarang aku jadi berandai-andai kapten Hook itu adalah calon suamiku. Aku pasti akan bahagia sekali." Peter Pan mendengus. Dasar anak perempuan.

"Jadi, omong-omong sebenarnya Neverland itu bagaimana sih?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Peter Pan mendengus kesal. Apa gadis ini tidak lelah berbicara terus?

"Neverland ya…. Seperti itu." jawab lelaki itu sekenanya. Cherry menggembungkan pipinya kesal, tak puas atas jawaban yang di berikan lelaki di sampingnya itu.

"Issh, aku kan bertanya. Kau jelaskan secara mendetail dong!" kata gadis itu kesal. Peter tertawa kecil.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu. Neverland itu tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata." kata Peter. Cherry melirik ke arah Peter. Tiba-tiba ia jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, kau memiliki peri kan? Pasti namanya tinkerbell! Aku ingin melihatnya." Mendadak, ekspresi wajah Peter berubah menjadi kaku dan dingin. Dan Cherry pun terkejut dengan wajah lelaki yang langsung berubah ketika ia membahas si peri.

"Jangan sebut nama pengkhianat itu di depanku!" bentak lelaki itu. Cherry pun tersentak. Apa yang salah dengan perkataannya? Ia kan hanya bertanya!

"Aku 'kan tidak tahu apa-apa! Masa kau membentakku 'sih?" tanya gadis itu geram, kesal karena diperlakukan semena-mena oleh si lelaki. Perlahan, ekspresi dingin lelaki itu mengendur, ia menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Maafkan aku, hanya saja keadaan menjadi semakin rumit sekarang. Yah.." kata lelaki itu sambil mengacak rambutnya. Seolah mengerti, perlahan Cherry mengusap punggung lelaki itu perlahan, berusaha menenangkan lelaki itu. Ia tersenyum lembut ke arah lelaki itu. Dan tanpa Cherry ketahui, detak jantung sang Peter Pan berambut hitam berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti. Pasti banyak hal yang terjadi bukan? Kau dapat menceritakannya perlahan padaku." Kata gadis itu lembut. Peter Pan mengalihkan wajahnya.

"… Ya.." hanya itu yang dapat Peter ucapkan kepada gadis manusia di depannya. Dan selanjutnya perjalanan mereka diiringi dengan kesunyian, dengan sesekali terdengar bunyi samar dari ruangan bawah. Dari sana terdengan suara-suara perompak yang tengah berkelakar di sana.

.

.

Sinar mentari kini mulai terlihat di permukaan bumi, membawa kehangatannya kepada seluruh manusia yang ada di bumi. Sinar itu pun turut menerangi kedua insan yang tengah terlelap berdampingan di sisi kapal, membangunkan mereka dari bunga tidurnya. Perlahan, Cherry menggosok matanya perlahan dan merentangkan tubuhnya sambil menguap lebar. Untung saja tidak ada yang melihatnya, kalau ada yang melihatnya maka akan sangat malulah dirinya, sebab tindakan yang baru saja ia lakukan itu sangat tidak berkelas, begitulah kata ibunya. Cherry membalikkan tubuhnya dan terkaget ketika mendapati Peter Pan sudah terbangun. Bola mata kelamnya itu menatapnya bosan, dengan seringai yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"Cherry _dear, _menguap seperti itu sama sekali tidak berkelas." Kata lelaki itu, dan sukses membuat wajah Cherry memerah karena malu.

"Biar saja. Aku memang tidak mau sok anggun di depanmu, seperti bukan diriku saja." Kata gadis itu sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mengebaskan gaun tidurnya. Sang Peter Pan berambut hitam itu tertawa kecil.

Cherry menatap mentari pagi yang tersaji di depannya dengan terkagum-kagum.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat matahari pagi seindah ini sebelumnya." Kata Cherry dengan antusias. Peter Pan tertawa kembali.

"Huh. Aku bertaruh kau akan membuka mulutmu begitu lebar kalau melihat matahari pagi dari Neverland. Di sana, mentari pagi terlihat jauuuuuh lebih indah dari ini." Kata Peter Pan, rasa bangga jelas terlihat dari cara lelaki itu berbicara. Cherry mendengus sambil terkikik pelan.

"Sombong sekali kau!" kata gadis itu. mereka berdua pun kini terdiam, menikmati pemandangan di depan mereka. Samar-samar, mereka dapat mendengar teriakan Kapten Hook dari kemudi kapal.

"Kita sudah akan tiba di Neverland! Kencangkan pegangan kalian!"

Cherry yang tidak mengerti tiba-tiba merasakan tangan Peter Pan mencengkeram tangannya erat. Cherry mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tangannya dan sontak wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Dengar kata-katanya 'kan? Pegangan yang erat." Perintah lelaki itu. Cherry pun segera menurut dan memegang tiang kapal dengan kuat. Dan tiba-tiba kapal yang mereka meluncur ke bawah dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa cepat, membuat Cherry berteriak antara histeris dan ketakutan. Ia panik. 'Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa mereka jatuh ke laut, atau yang lebih buruknya lagi, mati?!' teriaknya dalam batin. Cherry menutup matanya erat, dan merasakan angin yang amat kencang menerpa tubuhnya. Perlahan, gerakan kapal itu semakin pelan, diiringi oleh sejuknya hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Hey Cherry, buka matamu."

Perlahan, Cherry membuka matanya. Dan berikutnya matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka lebar melihat pemandangan di depannya. Peter Pan yang melihat reaksi sang Wendy berambut merah muda itu pun menyeringai.

"Selamat datang di Neverland, Wendy."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

hai semua :D gmn, updatenya cepet ga? hihihi.

pasti semua org bingung knp alur ceritanya beda sm yg asli. iy kn iy kn iy kn? *naik2in alis dgn gajenya* itu karenaaaaaaa ini adalah twisted, seperti judul. jd crita ini akan sepenuhnya author yg ngatur, tp tetep aja author ga akan prnah pnya lisensi Peter Pan resmi *nangis sambil ngais2 tanah*

siapa yang bisa nebak si kapten hook siapa? yg bener dapet peluk dan ciuman mesra dr author! *pasang efek lope2*

oh ya, abs bca jgn lupa review ya~ saran, kritik dan flame blh kok, asalkan yg konkrit dan konstruktif ya.

tanpa bnyk omong, see you on next chapter guys~


	3. another Peter Pan!

"_Selamat datang di Neverland, Wendy."_

**.**

**.**

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Twisted Neverland**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Peter Pan ****James Matthew Barrie**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ), AU, rated T for save**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Benar-benar menakjubkan!_

Iris emerald Cherry terbelalak lebar melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sebuah pulau kecil yang berwarna begitu hijau menyambut matanya. Kapal yang ia naiki kini terbang semakin ke bawah hingga menyentuh air di bawahnya. Perlahan kapal itu kini terhempas ke air, menimbulkan ciptratan air yang cukup besar dan membasahi orang-orang yang berada di ujung kapal, seperti Cherry dan Peter Pan. Dan sialnya, air itu sukses membuat Cherry basah di sekujur tubuhnya, sedangkan Peter Pan dengan tangkasnya berhasil menghindar dari cipratan air itu.

"Kyaaaa, aku basah! Peter, tega-teganya kau tidak menyelamatkanku!" pekik gadis itu kesal. Peter tertawa melihat kondisi gadis itu.

"Dasar manja! Nanti juga kering sendiri setelah tertiup angin laut!" ledek lelaki itu. Cherry mendengus kesal.

"Kalau aku nanti masuk angin bagaimana?" katanya sambik melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Lelaki itu tertawa kecil.

"Kalau masuk angin, keluarkan lagi saja anginnya."

"Aku tidak bercanda tuan menyebalkan yang bisa melayang." Balas gadis itu kesal. Baru ia mau membalikkan tubuhnya, selembar kain menutupi tubuhnya yang basah dan segelas coklat hangat terjulur di samping wajahnya.

"Jangan marah-marah terus, nanti wajahmu yang manis cepat berkerut 'loh ... " goda si pria berambut perak di sampingnya. Peter mendengus.

"Ya, dengarkan dia Cherry. Nanti wajahmu yang jelek akan semakin jelek jika kau marah-marah terus." Kata Peter dengan nada sarkastik. Cherry mendengus.

"Ya, setidaknya kapten Hook jauuuuuuuuuh lebih baik dari kau. Dasar Peter Pan jelek, kejam dan bodoh!" sungut Cherry. Kapten Hook tertawa.

"Jadi kau rela memberikan Cherry padaku? Kalau begitu akan aku dengan senang hati menerimanya." Ujar Kapten Hook dengan nada senang. Peter mendengus dan dengan kasar langsung menarik Cherry dari rangkulan Hook, memeluk gadis yang masih basah itu dari belakang.

"Dia **milikku! **Kau 'kan sudah punya beomu!" Hook tertawa melihat reaksi bocah di depannya, sedangkan wajah Cherry kembali memerah.

"Dasar overprotektif. Oh ya Cherry, kalau kau ingin makan kau ke ruang bawah saja. Makanan akan siap dalam waktu 15 menit lagi." Sang kapten pun membalikkan tangannya sambil melambaikan tangannya, meninggalkan kedua insan berbeda itu di belakangnya, dan detik berikutnya terdengar bunyi jeritan kencang laki-laki beserta teriakan histeris seorang gadis.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua, Cherry dan Peter terduduk di kursi dalam ruangan bawah kapal. Peter melipat tangannya sebal, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah gadis di sampingnya yang dengan sukses meninggalkan bekas cap tangan di pipinya yang putih.

"Kau kira ini tidak sakit apa?" gerutu lelaki dengan rambut berwarna hitam itu sebal. Cherry mendecih.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang dengan lancangnya memeluk seorang gadis! Lain kali jangan lakukan hal itu lagi, tidak sopan. Mesum!" tuding gadis itu sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah lelaki di sampingnya.

"Aku juga tidak sudi memelukmu! Memikirkannya saja membuatku gatal-gatal!" elaknya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memelukku?" tanya gadis itu sambil melotot dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"I ... Itu ... "

"Sudah-sudah, daripada kalian bertengkar dan berakibat akan menghancurkan kapalku, bagaimana kalau kita makan saja?" tawar kapten Hook sambil meletakkan piring besar di atas satu-satunya meja di sana. Cherry menelan ludahnya saat mencium bau yang begitu menggoda menguar dari ayam kalkun panggang utuh yang tersaji di depan matanya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, piring-piring berisi bubur kentang, sepanci besar sup kacang merah, roti panggang dengan mentega dan daun seledri, keju parut, telur mata sapi dan bacon kini tertata di meja, memenuhi meja besar itu. Dan Cherry hampir saja meneteskan air liurnya kalau Peter tidak melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan mengejek. Cherry menggerutu kesal.

"Tidak pernah melihat makanan sebelumnya eh?"

"Berisik kau _piggyPete!_" umpat Cherry. Membuat Peter menyerngit mendengar nama panggilan barunya.

"Kau memanggilku… _piggy_?" tanya Peter tak percaya. Cherry pun tersenyum licik.

"Iya. Memang kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku panggil dengan sebutan babi?" tanya gadis itu dengan senyum kemenangan terbentuk dibibirnya.

"Hah, _so unladylike_. Aku baru tahu ada gadis sekasar dirimu. Apa jangan-jangan… kau itu bukan perempuan?" tanya lelaki dengan rambut gelap itu kepada gadis di depannya. Gadis itu menyerngit.

"Aku perempuan kok! Kau tidak lihat rambutku yang panjang?"

"Laki-laki juga bisa memanjangkan rambutnya. Seperti gambaran Kapten Hook yang ada di bukumu." Cherry mendengus. Berbicara dengan lelaki ini percuma saja.

"Hei sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku, ada apa ini?" seorang lelaki dengan rambut keperakannya kini merangkul kedua orang di depannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak, hanya gambaranmu yang sangat jelek di buku dongeng manusia." Jawab Peter sekenanya. Hook menaikkan alisnya.

"Jelek? Jelek bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil melirik ke arah gadis di sampingnya.

"Hmm ... itu ... Ya begitu deh. Pokoknya jeleeeeeeek sekali! Selain itu dalam buku Kapten Hook itu jahat loh" kata Cherry. Hook mendengus.

"Haaaah, manusia seenaknya saja memberikan gambaran tentang diriku. Tapi aku tidak jahat kan, Cherry _dear_?" Cherry menggeleng sambil tersenyum manis. Dan tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi gaduh dari sebuah garpu yang sengaja Peter tusukkan kepada potongan kalkunnya dengan _sedikit _kencang.

"Dari pada kau berbicara hal tak berguna dengan si gadis jelek ini, bagaimana kau mulai makan saja?" tanya Peter dengan aura gelap yang mulai mengelilingi tubuhnya. Hook dan Cherry langsung bergidik dibuatnya.

"Eerr, baiklah Pete. Aku makan dulu." Dan Hook langsung bergegas kembali ke posisinya semula, duduk di kursi di ujung meja makan tersebut. Setelah sang Kapten memulai ceramah pagi, acara makan pun di mulai dengan bunyi gaduh dan bercandaan kasar yang para bajak laut itu lakukan seperti biasa.

Tak ada yang tenang di sebuah kapal bajak laut bukan?

.

.

Setelah berlayar kurang lebih satu jam, akhirnya mereka sampai di tepi pantai. Cherry, dengan bantuan Kapten Hook yang dipelototi dengan hawa membunuh dari Peter, turun dari kapal itu. Kakinya yang telanjang menginjak pasir untuk pertama kalinya, merasakan hangatnya butir-butir material berwarna pucat itu di atas kakinya. Ia tersenyum ceria. Ia mulai berjalan mengelilingi pantai itu sambil berlari kecil, dengan Peter Pan berambut hitam yang sibuk mengawasi gadis itu dari belakang.

"Tak pernah ke pantai sebelumnya, huh? Kekanakan sekali." Kata Peter dengan nada meledek. Namun saat ini gadis itu tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaannya dengan berdebat dengan lelaki di depannya.

"Memang belum. Sekarang daripada kau sibuk mencelaku, pergi saja sana!" Cherry mengayunkan tangannya ke arah lelaki di belakangnya, mengisyaratkan lelaki itu untuk perg menjauh. Lelaki itu mendengus.

"Kalau kau nanti hilang akan sulit mencarinya. Cepat selesaikan bermainnya, kita akan segera masuk dalam hutan."

"Eeeeeh? Tapi aku belum mulai bermain. Ayolah sebentar lagiiii saja, yah yah yah?" kini gadis di depannya sambil menarik kausnya. Mata gadis itu membesar, iris emeraldnya terlihat begitu bercahaya, dan gadis itu sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, seakan memohon untuk diijinkan. 'Dasar gadis bodoh, apa dia tidak takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu padanya? Meskipun aku memang awet muda, tapi dengan tubuh lelaki berusia 18 tahun, otakku bisa saja berpikir tidak normal melihat kau memohon padaku seperti itu?' batin Peter frustasi. Ia mendorong gadis itu menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Ya terserah kau saja. Sana pergi, jangan main jauh-jauh!" jawab lelaki itu ketus. Senyum langsung terkembang dibibirnya.

"Oke!" Cherry langsung berlari menjauhi lelaki itu, menuju tepi pantai dan bermail dengan air yang sesekali menyapu bibir bantai. Peter yang merasa bosan, mendudukkan dirinya di atas pasir, sesekali melirik ke arah gadis di depannya. Gadis itu sibuk bermain dengan air di depannya, tawa tak lepas dari mulutnya. Peter sedikit terbengong melihat pemandangan di depannya, terpesona lebih tepatnya. Tapi lama kelamaan ia merasa bosan juga, melihat gadis itu terus bermain air, seolah tak bisa melakukan hal lain saja. Dan perlahan, Peter merasa kantuk menyerang matanya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya sejenak.

.

.

"Peter ... Hey mau sampai kapan tidur terus?"

Cherry mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh lelaki di atasnya itu sedikit kuat. Sebetulnya ia tidak tega membangunkan lelaki yang terlihat lelah itu, namun matahari semakin meninggi dan ia mulai lapar. Cherry mendengus. Lelaki ini sepertinya harus dibangunkan dengan cara lain. Ia melirik ke arah pantai, dan ide tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya. Dengan daun yang ia temukan, ia menampung air laut. Gadis itu berjalan dengan hati-hati, lalu dengan sekali gerakan air dalam daun itu mengguyur seluruh wajah Peter, membuat Peter langsung bangkit terduduk, merasakan sensasi dingin dan asin membasahi wajahnya. Ia menatap tajam gadis di sampingnya yang sedang terkikik geli.

"KAU! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau siram wajahku dengan air laut?!" tanya lelaki itu kalap. Cherry tertawa.

"Habis, tadi kau susah sekali kubangunkan, jadi kusiram saja. Lagipula sekarang sudah makin siang dan aku lapar, ayo kita susul Kapten Hook dan lainnya." Gadis itu menarik baju lelaki yang basah kuyup di sampingnya dengan wajah memelas. Sekilas, Cherry dapat melihat lelaki itu menyeringai dengan begitu menyeramkan, tapi dengan sekali kedipan mata seringai itu menghilang begitu saja. Apa yang ia lihat tadi adalah tipuan mata?

"Ooooh, jadi kau lapar? Baiklah tapi sebelumnya …" Peter bangun dari posisi duduknya dan sebelum Cherry sempat melawan lelaki itu mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan langsung berlari menuju bibir pantai. "Kita main dulu sebentar!"

Dan jeritan histeris yang melengking pun terdengar dari mulut si gadis, diiringi suara tawa sadis dari si pria.

.

.

"Kau, teganya kau melakukan hal itu padaku!"

Cherry terus mendumel sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke dalam hutan dalam gendongan si Peter Pan berambut hitam, sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya mendengus.

"Kau kira itu gara-gara siapa? Gara-gara kau juga aku basah kok!"

"Itu salahmu sendiri! Kenapa kau melemparku begitu saja ke pantai? Kan aku memegang erat badanmu. Jadi jangan salahkan aku!" elak gadis digendongan si lelaki. Si lelaki memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ya terserah kau saja. Nah tutup matamu sebentar."

"Kenapa?" Cherry mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah pria yang menggendongnya dan matanya kini terbelalak lebar mendapati pemandangan di depannya. Kini mereka tiba di pusat hutan itu, dimana air terjun yang amat deras mengalir di dekat wajahnya. Cherry menelan ludahnya.

"Kita akan lewati air terjun ini? Lupakan kau pasti sudah ... "

"Jangan banyak protes. Cepat tutup matamu! Semakin cepat kita masuk semakin aman kita!"

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Cherry menuruti keinginan lelaki di depannya. Dan segera Peter membawa tubuh mereka menembus air terjun tersebut. Cherry merasakan basah disekujur tubuhnya, tapi ia tetap tidak membuka matanya, takut akan terjadi sesuatu jika ia melakukannya. Mereka terus masuk hingga sampai ke tempat yang kering. Perlahan, Peter menurunkan gadis yang berada di gendongannya. Dan tanpa disuruh Cherry pun membuka matanya. Iris emeraldnya terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depannya. Peter Pan tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi gadis di sampingnya.

"Selamat datang di desa peri."

Cherry menurut saja saat Peter Pan menarik- lebih tepatnya menyeretnya entah kemana. Ia pun masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah kecil dari salah satu rumah-rumah yang ada di sana. Kedatangan mereka di sambut oleh seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik dan putih. Iris lavendernya menyiratkan kelembutan dan kehangatan dari sana.

"Selamat datang Peter. Kelihatannya kau membawa Wendy baru eh?" tanya gadis itu. Peter mengangguk dan menyuruh gadis di sampingnya duduk di salah satu kursi di rumah itu.

"Perkenalkan, aku Iris, peri pendamping Peter. Dan kau Wendy, siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu lembut. Cherry yang kesadarannya kelihatannya telah kembali melihat kesekeliling rumah kecil itu, ke arah Peter lalu ke arah gadis di depannya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal di sini. Kalau memang gadis di depannya adalah peri, tentunya ia memiliki sayap 'kan? Dan kenapa gadis ini memiliki ukuran seperti manusia?

"Aku… Aku Cherry ... " jawab Cherry dengan perlahan. "Mmm, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan agak ragu.

"Tentu. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanya gadis itu lembut.

"Hmm, begini. Kalau memang kau peri, kenapa kau tidak memiliki sayap? Lalu kenapa ukuranmu sama seperti manusia? Bukankah peri ukurannya lebih ... kecil?" tanya Cherry dengan wajah bingung.

"Ah itu, itu karena Peter yang melakukannya."

"Apa? Peter Pan?" Cherry mengalihkan pandangannya dan langsung memelototi Peter berambut gelap di belakangnya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hey, dengarkan ceritanya sampai selesai! Jangan menuduhku begitu saja!" kata Peter Pan berambut hitam itu kesal. Cherry mendengus lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah peri perempuan berambut hitam di depannya.

"Kalau bukan Peter Pan yang ini, lalu siapa?" tanya Cherry dengan ekspresi penasaran yang amat jelas terlihat di bacanya. Iris, nama peri itu membuka mulutnya kembali

"Sebenarnya, Peter Pan ada dua ... "

"HAH?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

yooo, chapter 3 sudah diupdate c:

maaf ya kalau critanya jadi membosankan dan tmbah gaje *pundung* tapi saya harap kalian masih sudi membacanya.

dan Iris itu dalam Peter Pan yang asli sama sekali tidak ada. dia hanya buatan saya saja, demi tuntutan cerita. oh ya, ada yg bisa nebak Iris ini siapa? mihihih.

oh ya, minat review? hehe. karena setiap review dari anda itu menambah semangat saya menulis. makin banyak review maka makin cepat juga saya update. jadi, jgn lupa review.

okee, itu aja. terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca fic gaje saya ini. see you on the next chapter c: ~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**special thanks to : Gea Cherry Blossom, Quinza'TomatoCherry, Fiyui-chan, KeroAmalia, skyesphantom, Momo kuro, Lollytha-chan, FuuYuki34, Guest dan yang telah bersedia me-review fic saya.**

**untuk para silent readers, dan orang-orang yang meng-fave dan alert fic gaje saya ini. saya merasa amatlah senang dan terharu *nangis lebay**


	4. Will you stay with me forever?

"_Sebenarnya, Peter Pan ada dua ... "_

"_HAH?!"_

**.**

**.**

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Twisted Neverland**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Peter Pan ****James Matthew Barrie**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ), AU, rated T for save**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Jaman dahulu kala, hanya ada seorang Peter Pan. Peter Pan ini adalah seorang anak lelaki yang ceria dan penuh dengan jiwa kanak-kanak. Ia tinggal di Neverland dengan damai, bersama peri-peri, duyung, naga, dan bajak laut. Semuanya amat tenang dan bahagia tanpa adanya permusuhan. Pada suatu hari, ia merasa bosan dan pergi mencari seorang teman untuk di bawa ke tempat tinggalnya. Hingga ia akhirnya bertemu Wendy, seorang kanak-kanak dari negeri manusia. Peter Pan yang tertarik dengan anak itu membawa anak itu pergi untuk berpetualang bersamanya, dan tawaran itu pun diterima oleh Wendy. Adik Wendy, Michael dan John yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka pun ingin ikut dengan kakaknya, merasakan petualangan seperti yang dijanjikan oleh sang anak lelaki asing. Mereka pun akhirnya bersama-sama berpetualang, hingga tiba saatnya Peter Pan pun harus mengembalikan mereka ke rumahnya ketika selesai berpetualang. Sebenarnya ia ragu, antara harus mengembalikan mereka apa menahannya. Akhirnya Peter Pan memberikan penawaran pada teman-teman manusianya itu, apakah mereka ingin tinggal bersamanya atau ingin kembali? Peter menduga mereka pasti akan memilih pilihan yang pertama, namun sayangnya mereka memilih pilihan kedua. Akhirnya dengan berat hati pun ia memulangkan mereka, dan ia pun merasa sangat kesepian._

_Namun untuk mengatasi rasa kesepiannya, sang Peter Pan pun mencari Wendy yang lain, teman yang akan bersedia menemani dirinya di Neverland untuk bersamanya. Ia menjanjikan umur panjang dan abadi kepada mereka, namun tak ada dari Wendy-Wendy itu yang ingin tinggal bersama Peter Pan, karena pada akhirnya mereka akan selalu merindukan rumah mereka, sejauh apapun Peter membawa mereka._

_Pada suatu hari, seorang penyihir mengunjungi Peter. Ia mendengar keluh kesah sang anak. Si penyihir yang ternyata jahat ini membisikkan tawaran jahat kepada si anak, namun Peter menolaknya, karena ia tidak tega untuk melakukannya. Si penyihir hanya menyeringai lalu meninggalkan si anak, menyuruh anak itu memikirkan tawarannya. Namun Peter tidak peduli. Hingga suatu hari ia berhasil membawa seorang Wendy yang baru ke Neverland. Mereka bermain bersama, bercengkerama dan berbagi pengalaman bersama. Hingga pada akhirnya Peter menawarkan tawarannya kembali kepada si Wendy, namun Wendy menolaknya dengan alasan ia sudah menyukai anak lelaki lain di negerinya. Peter yang saat itu amat menyayangi sang Wendy menjadi gelap mata. Ia menuruti saran penyihir jahat itu, menawan si Wnedy, menarik jiwa gadis itu paksa dari tubuhnya dan menyimpan jiwanya di dalam gelas kaca di kediamannya, kastil yang berada di gunung tertinggi pulau itu. Namun meskipun ia telah memiliki jiwa gadis itu, ia tetap merasa sedih dan kesepian. Akhirnya Peter yang telah dirasuki oleh kebencian dan keserakahan menyerang seluruh kehidupan yang berada di Neverland, merampas segala kebahagiaan yang ada di sana. Ia ingin teman-temannya yang lain bisa merasakan penderitaannya, rasa kesepian dan rasanya tidak dicintai. Namun pada saat ia hampir berhasil, dengan kekuatan serbuk peri bayangan Sang Peter Pan pun terlepas dan melawan Peter Pan. Namun karena ia adalah bayangan, ia hanya dapat melindungi sebagian kehidupan di sini tanpa mampu mengalahkan Peter Pan yang sesungguhnya. Si bayangan hanya mampu menyegel Peter Pan yang asli di Neverland, tanpa mampu memusnahkan jiwa jahat yang tertanam dalam dirinya. Dan tugas Peter Pan yang sesungguhnya untuk mencari Wendy kini digantikan bayangannya. Namun setiap sang bayangan membawa seorang Wendy ke negerinya, maka si Wendy pasti akan menghilang entah kemana, seolah si Wendy lenyap ditelan bumi. Dan sampai sekarang, si bayangan terus mencari Wendy yang sesungguhnya, yang dapat mengalahkan kekuatan jahat yang tertanam dari dalam tubuh Peter Pan yang sesungguhnya."_

Iris emerald Cherry tidak mengedip sekalipun mendengar penjelasan gadis, ah tidak, peri yang ada di depannya. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada gaun tidurnya. Perasaan gelisah merasuki pikirannya. Apakah ia akan bernasib sama seperti Wendy yang lainnya?

"Jadi, alasan kenapa kalian tidak memiliki sayap dan bertubuh besar, itu karena ulah Peter Pan?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Dan Peter Pan yang ada di sini bukan Peter Pan yang asli? Ia hanya bayangan?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu ... "

"Jadi, aku akan bernasib sama dengan Wendy-Wendy lainnya?"

Hening. Tak ada yang berani angkat bicara setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang muncul dari bibir gadis itu.

"Tidak."

Suara baritone yang dalam terdengar dari ujung pintu rumah itu. Di sana berdiri Kapten Hook dengan burung beo kesayangannya yang dengan setia bertengger di bahunya.

"Karena kami akan melindungimu dengan segenap tenaga. Kamulah satu-satunya harapan kami Wendy, hanya kamu yang mampu menghancurkan jiwa jahat dalam diri Peter Pan." Lanjutnya. Cherry terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih, kapten Hook."

"Ya ampun, kenapa jadi tegang sekali?" Sela Iris, berusaha untuk mencairkan ketegangan di antara mereka. "Jangan bersedih begitu, malam ini kan festival peri! Ayo kalian para laki-laki, segera bersihkan diri kalian dan pakailah pakaian yang bersih dan pantas, dan jangan ada yang kembali sebelum selesai!" Iris segera mendorong pundak Peter Pan berambut hitam itu dan kapten Hook keluar dari rumahnya, diiringi dengan gerutuan yang keluar dari bibir kedua lelaki itu. Pup, mereka berdua paling malas mandi. Semua peri pria, bajak laut, bahkan Peter Pan sendiri pun malas mandi! Benar-benar menjijikkan!

"Fe ... Festival peri?" tanya Cherry ke arah peri di sampingnya dengan ragu. Peri itu mengangguk antusias.

"Ya! Festival yang selalu diadakan setiap tahun, diadakan ketika seorang Peter Pan membawa seorang Wendy kemari." Kata peri itu bersemangat.

"Setiap tahun? Jadi, apa Peter Pan membawa Wendy setiap tahun?!" tanya Cherry dengan ekspresi tercengang.

"Tentu saja. Eh, tapi jangan kau samakan waktu di negerimu dengan di sini! Satu tahun di sini itu sekitar…. 365 tahun di negeri manusia." Terang Iris, membuat Cherry bernafas lega. Setidaknya korban-korban yang berjatuhan tidak perkiraannya.

"Oooh." Gumam gadis beririskan emerald itu sambil menghela nafas. Iris tersenyum penuh arti.

"Nah, sebaiknya kita tidak membuang waktu. Kau tidak mau kelewatan festivalnya kan?"

.

.

Malam itu lebih indah dari biasanya. Desa peri yang sebelumnya terlihat biasa saja, kini telah disulap menjadi seperti istana cahaya! Desa itu jadi terlihat sangat indah, dan sipanjang jalan desa itu dikelilingi oleh tempat-tempat dengan berbagai jenis makanan di sana. Di sana pun terdapat berbagai stan dengan berbagai macam permainan di sana dan bisa kau nikmati sepuasnya. Festival ini hampir sama dengan festival di dunia manusia. Yang berbeda hanyalah saat kau harus membayar untuk dapat menikmati makanan-makanan yang menggoda selera dan permainannya di dunia manusia, di sini kau akan mendapatkannya dengan gratis! Cherry kini mengenakan gaun terusan berwarna putih sepanjang lututnya. Hanya sebuah gaun sederhana namun manis. Ia mengenakan aksesoris berupa bunga pansy berwarna warni yang menghiasi rambutnya, dengan rambut yang sedikit di ikal oleh si peri beriris lavender. Sedangkan si peri mengenakan gaun yang sama dengan gadis di sampingnya, namun gaunnya berwarna ungu pucat. Rambutnya yang panjang disanggul dengan hiasan bunga lili besar menghiasi rambutnya. Ah, peri itu terlihat semakin cantik, membuat Cherry iri saja.

"Hey Iris, kau tau, kau itu cantik sekali. Aku yakin banyak peri lelaki yang menyukaimu." Kata Cherry jahil, membuat wajah peri di sampingnya ini memerah karena malu.

"Ah, terima kasih. Kau pun sangat cantik Cherry. Kalau boleh kupanggil begitu." Balas Iris dengan nada gugup. Cherry tertawa.

"Tentu saja boleh. Aku malah merasa aneh jika ada orang yang memanggilku Wendy ketika namaku ada Cherry." Ah syukurlah, kami dapat akrab dengan cepat, batin Iris. Ia melirik gadis dengan rambut merah muda di sampingnya sambil tersenyum. 'Dia gadis yang sangat cantik, tak heran jika Peter menyukainya.' Batin peri itu. Dan tiba-tiba, ia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya. Peri itu berbalik dan mendapati tuannya dengan bajak laut di sampingnya berdiri berdampingan, dengan tubuh yang bersih dan pakaian yang baru. 'Syukurlah mereka menuruti perkataanku.' Batin si peri lagi.

"Kau menuruti perintahku eh, Peter? Tidak seperti biasanya?" kata si peri dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya. Peter mendengus.

"Memang salah kalau aku mandi? Lagipula rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak membersihkan tubuhku, bukan begitu Hook?" kata Peter sambil menyikut lelaki di sampingnya. Hook meringis sambil menatap lelaki di sampingnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tentu saja Pete. Kami tidak mau tampil jelek di depan gadis-gadis." Peter memutar matanya bosan. Lelaki itu kini melihat gadis beserta peri di depannya. Ah, Iris memang selalu cantik dengan dandanan apapun, tapi gadis di sampingnya, jadi terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai dan dibentuk ikal. Rambutnya yang berwarna unik itu dihiasi dengan bunga pansy berwarna-warni, membuat rambut gadis itu terlihat makin mencolok. Oh tidak, kini ia dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas hanya karena melihat gadis di depannya. Seorang Peter Pan jatuh cinta? Ha! Tidak mungkin!

"Bagaimana penampilan kami? Pantas tidak?" tanya Cherry dengan nada antusias. Ia memutarkan tubuhnya, membiarkan ujung gaunnya sedikit terbang tertiup angin.

"Pantas kok. Kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini." Hook langsung berdiri di samping Cherry. "Jadi, bolehkan aku menemanimu malam ini, nona Wendy yang cantik?" tanya Hook dengan senyum yang menggoda, sukses membuat pipi gadis yang dipanggil Wendy itu memerah. Peter yang kesal melihat pemandangan di depannya langsung menyambar tangan Cherry dan menarik si gadis dalam pelukannya. Hook dan Iris melongo melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Dia itu **Wendy-ku**! Jangan coba untuk menyentuhnya Hook!" Peter langsung menarik tangan gadis itu dan membawanya pergi dari hadapan kedua insan berbeda gender itu. Dari jauh masih dapat terdengar suara protes Cherry, walaupun tidak terlalu jelas. Hook pun terkikik geli.

"Kau lihat itu Iris, sepertinya Pete sudah besar." Perkataan Hook dibalas oleh anggukan setuju oleh gadis beriris lavender di sampingnya itu.

"Kau benar Hook. Tapi sayang, sang Wendy pasti akan pergi sebentar lagi ... " gumam Iris dengan wajah lesu. Hook yang melihat perubahan ekspresi dari wajah gadis disampingnya ini langsung berdeham pelan, sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"_Well, well, _dengan wajah secantik itu rasanya amat sayang untuk tidak ditunjukkan." Rayu sang kapten bajak laut, dan rayuannya itu sukses membuat si peri tersenyum malu. "Daripada kau bersedih, bagaimana kalau kau menghabiskan malam ini bersamaku?" tawar si lelaki sambil tersenyum. Sang peri pun membalas uluran tangan yang tertuju padanya.

"_All pleasure's mine, _kapten Hook."

.

.

"Lepaskan! Kau dengar kataku 'kan? Kubilang lepaskan!"

Suara protes seorang gadis dengan surai berwarna merah jambu memecah keheningan hutan peri yang berlokasi agak jauh dari tempat mereka semula. Sang tersangka pun tidak mengubris perempuan yang sejak tadi meronta dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya, yang justru semakin tidak dapat lepas karena si lelaki semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan si gadis. Mereka terus berjalan hingga mereka berada di tengah hutan itu. Peter kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, membiarkan gadis di sampingnya menikmati pemandangan yang tak pernah gadis itu lihat sebelumnya. Cherry berdecak kagum melihatnya. Jangkrik-jangkrik hutan menggesek-gesekkan sayapnya berulang-ulang, seakan mengisi kesunyian yang merayapi kedua insan berbeda gender itu. Hutan yang seharusnya gelap, kini menjadi terang dengan kunang-kunang dan serangga berbagai warna yang menerangi gelapnya hutan. Perlahan Cherry mendekatkan pandangannya ke ujung sungai, dan tiba-tiba seekor lumba-lumba muncul dari permukaan dan menjilat wajah Cherry dengan antusias. Cherry pun tertawa.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau lumba-lumba hidup di sungai." Kata gadis itu dengan nada ceria.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau tahu." Jawab lelaki itu, memberikan senyuman tipis yang baru pertama kali gadis itu lihat, dan membuat wajah gadis itu memerah. Cherry menundukkan wajahnya, tangannya meremas gaun yang ia kenakan. Perlahan, suara musik pengiring dansa mulai terdengar dari dalam hutan. Ah, ternyata bunga-bunga hutan kini memulai aksinya. Bak gentleman, Peter Pan berambut hitam itu kini membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gadis di depannya. Si gadis terkejut melihat tangan lelaki itu tiba-tiba terulur di depannya.

"_May I have this dance?_"

Perlahan, Cherry menganggukkan kepalanya dan membalas uluran tangan itu, membiarkan Peter memeluknya dan membawanya dalam alunan lagu dansa. Mereka bergerak bersama-sama dalam satu langkah yang sama, seakan mengerti pasangan masing-masing. Kunang-kunang dan serangga hutan pun ikut berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing, dan gelembung-gelembung udara berbau manis pun bermunculan dari permukaan sungai di dekat mereka. Onyx dan emerald saling menatap, tanpa melepas pandangannya satu sama lain. Mereka semakin terlarut dalam lagu, dan semakin lama lagu itu berputar semakin pelan, menimbulkan kesan yang indah dan romantic. Perlahan, Peter mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi kemerahan gadis di depannya tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang gadis itu. dan gadis di depannya ini tidak melawan, justru gadis itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut yang diberikan lelaki di depannya. Perlahan, Peter membuka mulutnya.

"Hey Cherry. Walaupun aku kasar, dan aku bukan lelaki yang menyenangkan, maukah kau tinggal bersamaku? Menemaniku hingga sisa hidup ini bersama. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan tentang pernikahan, kita bahkan bisa hidup abadi bersama. Kau tahu? Kau telah menjadi orang yang spesial untukku sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu." Kata Peter sambil tersenyum amat lembut kepada gadis di depannya, membuat gadis di depannya tersipu malu.

"A … Aku …"

Belum sempat gadis itu menjawab, tiba-tiba sebuah tali melilit tubuh Cherry, melepaskan gadis itu dari rangkulan Peter. Gadis itu menjerit kencang, sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat berada di punggungnya, dan sebuah tangan memegang pinggangnya erat. Cherry mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati iris berwarna biru langit memandangnya dengan lembut, namun kekosongan dapat terlihat di sana. Berikutnya yang terlihat adalah rambut blonde lelaki itu, dengan pakaian berwarna serba hijau. Dan yang terakhir adalah seringai yang muncul dibibirnya.

"Hai Wendy, akhirnya kita dapat bertemu ... " gumam lelaki itu dengan suara parau. Rambut blonde keemasan, mata sebiru langit di siang hari, pakaian berwarna hijau? J … Jangan-jangan ... ?

"K ... Kau, Peter Pan yang lain?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

hey semuanya, chapter 4 sudah update!~

hehe ada yang bisa menebak peter pan yg 1 lg siapa? yg ini gampang loooooooooh :3

yg penasaran dengan keberadaan tinkerbell, akan terjawab dalam chapter terakhir, dan chapter terakhir akan saya update kalau saya setidaknya menerima beberapa review positif dari readers sekalian. yeaaaaay.

akhir kata, terimakasih kepada semua readers yang terus membaca fic abal saya ini. jangan pernah merasa bosan ya, hihih :p see you on the next chapter~


	5. Another Beginning

"_Hai Wendy, akhirnya kita dapat bertemu ... " gumam lelaki itu dengan suara parau. Rambut blonde keemasan, mata sebiru langit di siang hari, pakaian berwarna hijau? J … Jangan-jangan ... ?_

"_K ... Kau, Peter Pan yang lain?"_

**.**

**.**

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Twisted Neverland**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Peter Pan ****James Matthew Barrie**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ), AU, rated for cursing dan alittle bloody scene**

**warning: panjang cerita sekitar 5.9k. pusing? sediakan obat sakit kepala.**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kau! Lepaskan Wendy!"_

Peter berambut hitam langsung terbang menuju Peter berambut blonde, namun si rambut blonde dengan mudahnya berhasil mengelak, tanpa melepaskan gadis yang disebut Wendy itu dari tangannya. Seringai kembali muncul di bibir lelaki bersurai kuning keemasan.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, bayanganku. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Peter berambut hitam kelam itu mendecih. Ia kembali dengan posisi ancang-ancang, tak berniat mengendurkan sedikit pun pertahanannya.

"Tak pernah _lebih _baik dari sebelumnya, bagaimana denganmu? Menikmati hidupmu terkurung di Neverland huh?" tanyanya dengan meniru nada mengejek lelaki di depannya. Seringai tak kunjung lepas dari bibir si blonde.

"Tentu saja aku **sangat **menikmatinya, karena kau selalu berbaik hati membawakan teman untukku, bayanganku yang baik. Oh ya, yang kali ini lebih cantik dari yang sebelumnya, namun tidak dapat mengalahkan kecantikan Wendy kesayanganku tentu saja." Katanya sambil tertawa sadis, membuat gadis dalam rengkuhannya bergidik ngeri. 'Peter Pan yang ini bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang di depanku!' batinnya. Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan lelaki di belakangnya ini, namun nihil. Pegangannya bahkan terasa lebih kuat daripada genggaman si Peter Pan berambut hitam saat lelaki itu menyeretnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Lepaskan aku, dasar tidak waras!" teriak Cherry dengan kencang di telinganya, membuat ia mengeram kesal karena teriakan si gadis yang nyaring dan tajam.

"Kau berisik sekali, _woman_! Apa kau ingin kubuat tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara lagi?" bentaknya sambil mengancam Cherry, membuat nyali gadis itu menciut seketika.

"Jangan sekali-sekali kau berani melakukannya brengsek! Lepaskan dia!" teriak Peter berambut hitam ke arah kembaran di depannya. Peter Pan berambut blonde itu tertawa kencang.

"Dan kehilangan mainan baruku? Oh tentu saja tidak." Dan dengan sekali hentakan tubuh lelaki berambut blonde itu melayang, bersamaan dengan gadis yang berada dalam cengkeramannya.

"Kalau kau memang ingin menyelamatkan gadis ini, ingat, datang ke kastilku **sendirian**. Jika tidak, kau akan tahu sendiri bagaimana nasib gadis ini selanjutnya." Katanya sambil terbang meninggalkan Peter Pan berambut hitam itu sendirian dalam keadaan frustasi, sedangkan sang Wendy menjerit kencang sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkeraman Peter Pan blonde itu dari pinggangnya.

.

.

Peter Pan berambut hitam itu langsung berjalan kembali ke arah desa peri dengan kepanikan yang terlihat kelas dari wajahnya. Bahkan ia lupa untuk terbang, dan memilih berlari menuju desa. Kelihatannya diculiknya Wendy membuat pikiran pemuda itu buntu.

Ia terus berlari hingga akhirnya ia menuju desa. Dengan langkah tergesa, ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah Iris, mengambil pakaian yang biasanya ia gunakan, senjata seperti ketapel, tali dan pisau. Ia langsung mengganti bajunya dengan tergesa, memakai sepatunya, lalu langsung berlari keluar rumah itu. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia langsung menabrak tubuh di depannya.

"Peter, kenapa kau berganti baju? Mana Wendy?" tanya lelaki dengan rambut keperakan yang berdiri bersama peri berambut hitam kebingungan. Peter langsung mendorong lelaki di depannya.

"Wendy …" gumamnya. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang di depannya, Peter langsung menghentakkan kakinya dan terbang menuju kastil sang penculik, meninggalkan si Kapten bajak laut dan si peri dalam keadaan kaget.

"Hook, bagaimana ini? Ayo kita segera pergi dan membantu Peter! Aku tidak mau Peter terluka, _lagi._" Gumam Iris dengan wajah yang sedih. Hook menepuk pundaknya.

"Ya, Iris. Ayo segera ganti pakaianmu, aku akan pergi untuk mengambil kapalku!" Iris mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya, mengganti baju dan mengambil bubuk peri yang ada di dalam rumahnya, sedangkan Hook langsung berlari ke arah kapal, setelah bersiul memanggil kru kapalnya yang sedang berpesta tentu saja.

Malam ini mereka akan menyelamatkan Wendy dari cengkeraman si jahat. Tak akan mereka biarkan kejadian sebelum-sebelumnya menimpa gadis itu!

.

.

Sementara itu, Cherry yang telah tiba di kastil bersama si Peter Pan berambut blonde, langsung di ikat di kursi yang mungkin telah khusus disediakan oleh si Peter Pan jahat. Cherry pun tak sedetik pun mengubah pandangan matanya ke arah si Peter Pan.

"Kau …! Lepaskan aku!" katanya sambil berusaha melepaskan tali yang melilit tubuhnya, namun nihil. Ikatan tali itu malah terasa semakin kencang setiap kali ia meronta.

"Percuma kalau kau ingin melepaskan tali itu. Semakin kau bergerak, maka akan semakin kencang juga tali itu melilitmu." Kata lelaki itu sambil menyeringai. Cherry mendecih kesal.

"Untuk apa kau menculikku? Aku tidak akan sudi untuk menemanimu! Lepaskan aku, kau menyebalkan!" teriak gadis itu kesal. Peter Pan berambut blonde itu pun tersenyum sinis.

"Karena kau tidak sudi menemaniku itulah, aku akan menawanmu selamanya di sini, hahahahaha." Tawa lelaki itu bergema di seluruh penjuru ruangan, membuat Cherry bergidik ngeri.

"K ... Kau, kau bukan orang baik! Kau iblis!" umpat gadis itu. Si Peter Pan berambut blonde itu justru tertawa semakin kencang.

"Kau benar, aku memang iblis." Kata lelaki itu. Mungkin hanya perasaan gadis itu saja, tapi ia dapat melihat kilatan kesedihan yang dipancarkan oleh mata lelaki di depannya.

"Ah, aku akan mencari makanan sebentar. Kau lebih baik duduk manis di sana, temanku akan kemari sebentar lagi. Oh ya, jangan berharap Peter Pan kesayanganmu itu akan segera menolongmu, karena aku sudah menyiapkan berbagai jenis mainan untuknya. Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu pasti ada tantangannya bukan?" lelaki itu kembali tertawa sambil mengambil bubuk perinya. Dan dalam singkat, lelaki blonde itu kini tidak terlihat lagi.

.

.

Cherry melihat sekelilingnya. Kastil tua ini terlihat amat bersih, seperti selalu dirawat setiap hari. Perabotan-perabotannya pun terlihat begitu mengilap dan baru, seperti baru dibeli kemarin. Penerangannya pun sangat baik. 'Apakah ada orang lain yang tinggal di tempat ini selain Peter Pan jahat itu?' Pikir si gadis.

Matanya terus menjelajahi sisi-sisi ruangan, hingga ia melihat sebuah lemari kaca diujung ruangan yang ia tempati. Dalam lemari itu terdapat banyak wadah-wadah kaca dan berisi sesuatu yang dapat melayang. Cherry berpikir, benda apa yang berada di dalamnya? Pikirannya menerawang pada cerita yang dikatakan Iris, si peri berambut hitam dan beriris lavender, mengenai jiwa Wendy yang diambil paksa oleh Peter Pan berambut blonde itu. Jangan-jangan …

"Tepat, itu adalah jiwa-jiwa para Wendy yang disimpan oleh Peter." Cherry mendengar suara feminim menyela pemikirannya. Cherry mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut blonde di depannya berdiri sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan. Mata aquamarine gadis di depannya memancarkan kelembutan, sementara senyum tersungging dibibirnya. Gadis itu berjalan ke arahnya, kemudian meletakkan nampan yang ada di tangannya di atas meja di samping kursi tempat terikatnya si tawanan.

"K …Kau … Kau siapa?" tanya Cherry dengan ekspresi bingung. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum.

"Ah, sepertinya Peter Pan pemarah itu belum menceritakan tentangku padamu eh?" Cherry menggeleng. Kemudian gadis itu kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Aku? Aku Tinkerbell."

.

.

Tinkerbell melepaskan tali pengikat yang membelilit tubuh gadis di depannya. Cherry menatap peri di depannya ini dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Kenapa?

"Aku percaya kau tidak akan mencoba kabur dari sini, Wendy." Kata si peri disela-sela kegiatannya melepas tali pengikat gadis di depannya. "Aku dapat melihat dari matamu apa yang akan kau lakukan. Matamu itu menyiratkan segalanya." Lanjut peri itu. Dan tak lama kemudian tali itu terlepas, dan Cherry langsung memegang lengannya yang memerah bekas terlilit dengan begitu kuat sambil meringis.

"Terima kasih, Tinkerbell." Ucap Cherry tulus. Senyum kembali menghiasi bibir peri di depannya.

"Aah sama-sama. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir seseorang berterima kasih padaku. Wendy yang terakhir dibawa Peter ke sini bahkan mendorongku kasar saat aku melepaskan ikatannya." Gumam peri itu dengan raut wajah sedih. Cherry yang melihatnya kini menjadi ikut sedih. Pikirannya kini melayang kepada perkataan Peter Pan pagi itu, mengatakan bahwa Tinkerbell adalah pengkhianat. Rasanya tidak mungkin peri sebaik ini adalah orang yang jahat.

"Ah, maafkan aku membuatmu jadi tak enak hati karena perkataanku tadi. Lebih baik kau makan makanannya sekarang Wendy, sebelum makanannya dingin." Lanjut peri itu sambil tersenyum, namun dapat Cherry lihat bahwa senyum itu adalah senyum kesedihan, bukan senyum ramah yang sebelumnya peri itu berikan. Cherry menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Tink." Ucap Cherry, membuat Tinkerbell sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan gadis di depannya. "Aku mungkin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi aku yakin kau bukanlah peri pengkhianat seperti yang Peter katakan." Lanjut Cherry.

"Peter? Bayangan Peter maksudmu?" tanya Tinkerbell. Cherry mengangguk.

"Ya, dia." Jawabnya sambil meminum cairan dari kelopak bunga di sampingnya. Manis, dan begitu menyengarkan.

"Kau menyukainya? Itu sari bunga blossom mary, bunga yang langka di sini." Kata Tinkerbell dengan nada ceria. Cherry mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Ini … sangat enak." Lanjutnya, membuat Tinkerbell kembali tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya. Peter bisa memarahiku jika membuat tamunya tidak senang." Lanjutnya. Mata peri itu kini menyiratkan kesedihan. Cherry yang melihat kesedihan si peri, meletakkan kelopak bunga yang ia pegang ke samping kursinya. Dengan agak ragu, Cherry memegang pundak peri di depannya, memberikan senyuman lembut ke arahnya.

"Jangan sedih. Kalau kau beraut wajah seperti itu kau jadi tidak cantik lagi." Kata Cherry sambil mengusap pundak peri berambut blonde itu dengan lembut. Dan air mata yang sejak dulu peri itu tahan pun tumpah. Dari kastil yang besar dan kesepian itu kini terdengar isakan pilu seorang peri dan bisikan menenangkan dari bibir seorang anak manusia.

.

.

"Aku bukan pengkhianat Wendy … Aku bukan pengkhianat." Bisik gadis itu disela-sela tangisannya. Cherry memeluk peri itu sambil mengusap punggung peri itu lembut.

"Ya, aku percaya Tink. Mereka hanya tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu." ujar Cherry lirih. Rasanya ia kini mau menangis, tak kuat mendengar raungan memilukan yang keluar dari bibir peri blonde ini. Meskipun ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya, namun ia mengerti, bahwa pasti akan sedih sekali jika ada orang yang membenci kita tanpa tahu alasan sebenarnya.

"Ssshh, jangan menangis lagi Tink. Aku percaya kepadamu. Meskipun semua orang tidak ada yang percaya padamu tapi kamu masih memiliki aku. Aku akan membuat orang-orang mempercayaimu ketika kita berhasil keluar dari sini." Hibur Cherry.

"Siapa yang akan keluar dari sini?" suara yang familiar bagi gadis itu pun terdengar. Walaupun mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa saat yang lalu tapi gadis ini bisa langsung mengenali suara itu.

"Kau …" desisnya. Pandangannya teralih kepada pria di depannya yang kini membawa bungkusan berwarna pucat besar di tangannya, sementara isakan Tinkerbell semakin mereda.

"Dasar cengeng. Cepat bangun dan ikat gadis itu di tempat duduknya!" perintah si Peter Pan arogan di depannya. Cherry baru saja mau bangun dan menghajar lelaki di depannya kalau tangannya tidak ditahan oleh peri disampingnya.

"Tak apa Wendy. Maafkan aku karena aku harus mengikatmu lagi." Bisik peri itu sambil sesegukan. Wendy menghela nafasnya.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf Tink. Sekarang ikat aku." Kata gadis di depannya sambil tersenyum. Tink menyunggingkan senyum miris dari bibirnya. Si peri pun mulai mengikat gadis di depannya. Namun tanpa sepengetahuan Peter, peri itu sengaja melonggarkan ikatannya. Setelah selesai, peri itu langsung pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan si Peter Pan jahat dan Wendy dan malang berduaan saja.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan melepaskanku?" tanya gadis itu sinis.

"Kapan ya? Hmm, kalau aku bilang tidak akan pernah, bagaimana?" tanya lelaki itu dengan seringai licik menghiasi wajahnya. Cherry mengeram kesal.

"Kau …! Apa kau tidak sadar apa yang kau lakukan itu gila?! Sebanyak apapun jiwa yang kau kumpulkan tidak akan pernah dapat menghilangkan rasa kesepianmu bukan? Yang kau lakukan ini hanya omong kosong!" dan tiba-tiba Cherry dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan juga kasar memegang wajahnya kasar, sesuatu itu memaksa kepalanya berhadapan dengan iris kebiruan yang berkilat marah. Namun Cherry tidak merasa takut, ia membalas tatapan kemarahan si lelaki dengan tatapan kemarahan yang sama.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku! Tutup mulutmu yang kotor itu! Atau haruskah aku yang membuat mulutmu itu bungkam selamanya?" gertak lelaki berambut blonde itu. Namun bukannya takut, Cherry balik menantang si Peter Pan jahat itu.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa, aku tidak takut! Tapi aku yakin kau tak akan berani melakukannya! Kau itu hanya seorang pengecut, pecundang!" balas gadis itu tak kalah kerasnya. Peter pun melepaskan pegangannya dari pipi gadis itu, membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Cherry dapat melihat bahu lelaki itu bergetar, walaupun tidak begitu terlihat.

"Kau … Kau benar … Aku hanyalah seorang pengecut." Kata lelaki itu dengan nada lirih. Dan secepat kilat lelaki itu meninggalkan perempuan yang terikat di depannya, dengan Cherry yang tercengang mendengar kata-kata terakhir pemuda itu.

.

.

Sementara Peter Pan berambut hitam itu kini sedang berada dalam perjalanannya menuju kastil tempat sang Wendy ditawan. Dan seperti dugaannya, perjalanannya tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus. Peter mendecih sebal. Peter Pan berambut blonde itu pasti akan selalu membuatnya kesulitan.

Dan akhirnya ia tiba di kastil tempat persembunyian si Peter Pan. Dengan perlahan ia mulai memasuki kastil itu, melewati sarang buaya yang memang berada di bawah kastil itu sejak dulu. Peter amat sangat membenci buaya, karena mereka adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang tidak mau berdamai dengannya. Dan buaya itu sepertinya merupakan peliharaan setia si Peter Pan berambut blonde yang amat menyebalkan itu. Si lelaki beriris sekelam batu onyx itu menggerutu. Tentu saja setia, karena ia begitu ingat bahwa Peter Pan berambut blonde itu sangat rajin memberi makan buaya-buaya itu, kembali ketika dulu Peter Pan adalah seorang bocah berumur 13 tahun yang ceria dan ia masih merupakan bagian dari lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu melangkah perlahan, tidak berani untuk membangunkan buaya-buaya yang sepertinya tengah terlelap itu. Tiba-tiba ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menepuk bahunya. Peter langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan pandangannya mendapati surai berwarna pirang dibalik kegelapan yang amat mencekam itu. Sosok itu mengisyaratkan lelaki di depannya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengisyaratkan lelaki itu untuk ikut dengannya. Peter pun mengikuti sosok itu tanpa protes, mengetahui bahwa hal terbaik yang ia lakukan adalah mengikuti sosok asing itu, daripada ia harus menghadapi buaya-buaya jelek di bawah sana.

.

.

Peter Pan berambut blonde itu kembali dengan membawa pisau perak dan sebuah guci kaca berukuran kecil. Tutup guci itu terbuat dari emas, dengan ukiran indah menghiasinya. Cherry yang melihat benda yang dibawa oleh lelaki berambut blonde itu bergidik ngeri. 'Apakah aku akan mati sekarang? Tidak, aku belum mau mati!' Pekiknya dalam hati.

"Kenapa?" tanya Cherry. Lelaki di depannya itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kau tahu 'kan kalau apa yang kau lakukan ini salah?!" bentak Cherry. Namun lelaki itu tidak mengubris. Ia sibuk meletakkan peralatan yang ia bawa di depan meja besar di tengah-tengah ruangan itu.

"Kau mendengar apa yang aku bicarakan! Jangan pura-pura tidak mendengar!" teriak gadis itu lagi, namun lelaki itu tetap tidak mengubris. Lelaki itu kini mulai menyalakan lilin di tangannya. Yang anehnya, lilin itu tidak bercahaya kuning kemerahan, namun berwarna merah darah.

"Kumohon hentikan! Pasti ada jalan lain 'kan? Kau tidak perlu mengotori tanganmu lagi!" Dan tiba-tiba sebuah pisau melesat dengan cepat, menancap di ujung kursi, tepat di samping wajah gadis itu. Cherry tidak berteriak. Bukannya ia tidak takut, namun keterkejutannya lebih besar sehingga sepertinya berteriak pun ia tak sanggup.

"Berisik! Apapun yang kau katakan tidak akan mengendurkan niatku untuk mengoleksi jiwamu juga! Kalau kau sekali lagi berbicara, aku tak akan segan membunuhmu!" bentak lelaki itu, namun Cherry tidak gentar dengan ancaman lelaki di depannya. Ia percaya, bahwa lelaki di depannya ini tidak akan tega membunuhnya. Kalau tega 'pun, toh pada akhirnya ia akan terbunuh juga sebentar lagi.

"Aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu! Mau bunuh aku? Bunuh saja, aku tidak takut!" balas gadis itu. Secepat kilat lelaki itu berdiri di hadapannya. Cherry dapat merasakan sesuatu yang tajam dan dingin menusuk pipinya, namun tusukannya tidak cukup kuat untuk menimbulkan bekas luka di pipinya yang halus.

"Kau …" kata lelaki itu dengan tatapan dingin. Namun perlahan pegangan lelaki itu mengendur. Sorot mata lelaki di depannya kini tak terbaca.

"Kau benar, mungkin aku memang salah. Seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak melakukan hal ini …" bisik lelaki itu parau. Ia menjauhkan pisau ditangannya dari pipi Cherry, kemudian ia kembali ke meja besar di depannya dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Dan kali ini, Cherry tidak membuka mulutnya lagi. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'_Apakah Peter Pan ini benar-benar jahat? Kalau iya, kenapa sorot mata lelaki itu terlihat begitu terluka?'_

.

.

Peter Pan berambut gelap itu terus berjalan, mengikuti sosok yang tak ia kenal di depannya. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan, hingga akhirnya terlihat setitik cahaya di ujung lorong gelap ini. Mereka terus berjalan hingga mereka tiba di ujung lorong itu. Dan kini terlihat dengan jelas sosok yang menolongnya. Mata aquamarine itu, rambut blondenya …

Peter dengan kasar menghempaskan sosok itu ke dinding batu terdekat, mencekik sosok itu. Matanya berkilat berbahaya; dingin dan kejam. Namun sosok di depannya itu tidak melawan. Ia membiarkan si pemuda mencekiknya, membiarkan tubuhnya terangkat ke udara.

"Cih, lama tak berjumpa _pengkhianat. _Bagaimana kehidupanmu? Baik-baik saja eh? Merasa senang di atas penderitaan kaummu?!" bentak Peter Pan. Namun peri itu tidak bergeming, ia berusaha untuk menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Dasar pengkhianat yang bodoh! Apa kau beranggapan bahwa menolongku akan membuatku menjadi bersimpati padamu? Lebih baik kau kubur jauh-jauh saja harapan bodohmu, karena aku tidak memiliki pikiran untuk memaafkanmu setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan 5 tahun yang lalu!" bentak Peter Pan beriris onyx itu kasar. Bukannya melawan, peri itu diam saja. Perlahan senyum muncul menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik.

"Aku tidak pernah berharap kau akan memaafkanku atas segala yang terjadi Peter." Ucap peri itu perlahan. Suaranya bergetar karena menahan tangis. "Aku hanya ingin kau sampai ke puncak kastil dengan selamat, Peter akan segera memulai ritualnya." Lanjut peri itu lagi. Peter Pan berambut hitam itu langsung melepaskan cengkeramannya panik dan segera bergegas meninggalkan peri itu, Tinkerbell terduduk di sana.

"Kau tahu, alasan kenapa aku melakukan tindakan itu 5 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Tinkerbell, namun lelaki itu tidak merespon. Pergerakannya justru terhenti mendengar pertanyaan peri di belakangnya. "Karena ia sedang terluka parah …! Sejahat-jahatnya dan sekejam-kejamnya Peter, ia tetaplah tuanku. Tugasku adalah melindungi dan menjaganya, walaupun aku tahu hal itu salah. Iris pun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika posisimu dan posisi Peter dibalik." Lanjutnya. Peter membatu mendengar pernyataan peri di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba ia dapat melihat cahaya samar terbang di sampingnya.

"Ikuti kunang-kunang itu, ia akan menuntunmu melewati jalan pintas menuju puncak kastil. Sebaiknya kau bergegas, bulan purnama sebentar lagi akan muncul." Perlahan Peter mengangguk. Namun sebelum sosoknya tak terlihat ia berkata pada peri di belakangnya.

"Terima kasih, Tinkerbell."

Dan dengan itu sosok lelaki itu tertelan oleh gelapnya lorong yang dilewatinya, diiringi dengan air mata kelegaan dan senyum bahagia yang menghiasi wajah peri di belakangnya.

.

.

Peter berambut blonde itu menatap ke arah jendela ruangan itu, sesekali matanya melirik ke arah gadis di depannya yang sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya setelah kejadian tadi. Pandangannya kini beralih ke arah bulan di balik awan-awan hitam yang menutupinya. Apakah tindakan yang ia lakukan ini salah? Apakah ia harus menghentikan semua ini? Berbagai pemikiran terus berkecamuk dalam kepala Peter berambut blonde itu ketika sinar bulan menembus langit-langit kastil itu, menyinari jam pasir di mejanya. Perlahan, pasir yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak itu mulai bergerak, menurunkan butir demi butir pasir dari sana, menuju wadah yang kosong di bawahnya. Sudah waktunya.

Perlahan lelaki beriris berwarna kebiruan itu berjalan menuju gadis yang terduduk di kursinya, sorot mata lelaki itu tak dapat terbaca. Lelaki itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, dimana pisau tergenggam di tangannya. Lelaki itu menelan ludahnya, perasaan ragu dan takut kini menjalari pikirannya. Apakah harus ia melakukannya? Tapi ia tidak boleh mundur, ini adalah keputusannya.

"Selamat tinggal, Wendy." Peter Pan berambut blonde itu langsung menghunuskan pisau di tangannya, sementara Cherry memejamkan matanya dengan kuat.

'PETEEEEER!'

PRANG!

Gerakan Peter Pan berambut blonde itu terhenti ketika bunyi gaduh terdengar di sudut ruangan, sepertinya terdapat suatu benda dari kaca terbentur tembok. Benda itu kini tak berbentuk dengan pasir yang berceceran. Di ujung pintu ruangan itu berdiri sesosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam kelam, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis pemuda itu. Peter Pan yang menyadari siapa sosok yang mengganggu kegiatannya kini menyeringai senang.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga bayanganku tersayang. Tapi kau datang pada saat yang tepat, karena aku akan memulai ... " belum sempat Peter Pan berambut blonde itu menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, si Peter Pan berambut hitam langsung menerjang lelaki di depannya dan menghempaskannya pada tembok dari batu, membuat Cherry memekik kaget.

"Kau … Beraninya kau menyentuh Wendy!" teriak Peter Pan. Aura kemarahan pemuda itu begitu terasa, membuat Peter Pan berambut blonde itu tertawa.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang? Kalau kau tidak senang kenapa kau tidak membunuhku sekarang?" Ledek Peter Pan berambut blonde. Peter yang sudah tersulut emosinya langsung menonjok pipi lelaki itu kuat, membuat sesuatu berwarna merah dan amis keluar dari mulut pemuda di depannya.

"Hanya ini yang kau bisa, Peter Pan? Ayo hajar aku, bunuh aku! Itu yang kau inginkan selama ini bukan?" tanya Peter Pan berambut blonde itu dengan nada menantang. Peter berambut hitam itu kini mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya, bersiap untuk menghunuskannya ke jantung lelaki di depannya. Cherry yang melihat hal itu langsung memberontak, berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikatnya, namun bukannya membelilit tubuh yang terikat padanya, tali itu malah terlepas. Cherry yang merasa ikatannya terlepas langsung berlari. Ia memeluk lelaki di depannya, Peter Pan dengan surai kehitaman dari belakang.

"Hentikan Peter! Jangan bunuh dia!"

Kedua Peter Pan yang sedari tadi berdebat kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis yang kini tengah memeluk Peter Pan bersurai kehitaman itu di depannya.

"Cherry ... "

"Jangan membunuhnya Peter. Kita pasti dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa harus melukai orang lain lagi. Jangan …" ujar gadis itu, membuat tangan Peter Pan berambut hitam itu mengendur. Peter Pan berambut blonde itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dengan cepat ia langsung menendang perut lelaki di depannya dengan amat keras, membuat Peter Pan berambut hitam itu menjerit kesakitan. Cherry menjerit. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menyentuh lengan pemuda di depannya, namun tangannya ditepis dengan kasar.

"Ini pertarungan antar lelaki, Cherry. Menjauh dariku." Kata lelaki itu pelan, namun Cherry menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak ... "

"Kau dengar kataku kan?! Cepat menyingkir!" bentak lelaki itu. Cherry yang kaget pun hanya bisa menjauh tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, sementara Peter Pan berambut hitam itu kembali bangkit. Punggung tangannya membersihkan noda kemerahan yang muncul bibirnya, terima kasih banyak untuk tendangan spesial lelaki di depannya."

"Masih bisa berdiri, huh?" tanya Peter Pan berambut blonde dengan nada mengejek. Peter Pan berambut hitam pun menyeringai.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri _dear_." Peter kembali memegang pisaunya. Dan pertarungan mereka pun dimulai. Bunyi pisau yang bertabrakan kini terdengar, diiringi dengan jeritan pelan Cherry yang begitu ketakutan melihat pemandangan di dekatnya. Kedua pisau itu saling menyentuh satu sama lain, mencoba menghunus pada jantung dari lawan sang pemilik masing-masing. Peter Pan berambut hitam itu semakin terpojok, sedangkan Peter Pan berambut blonde di depannya terus menyerangnya dengan tawa mengerikan mengiringi setiap gerakan pedangnya.

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku _Peter Pan_! Kau itu hanyalah bayanganku, dan bayangan tidak akan bisa mengalahkan sosok aslinya!" pisau yang digenggam Peter Pan berambut hitam itu kini terlempar ke tanah dan lelaki berambut hitam itu kini terpojok. Peter Pan berambut blonde itu tertawa kencang, dengan gerakan terakhir ia menghunuskan pedang ke arah lelaki di depannya.

"Selamat tinggal bayanganku tersayang!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

JLEBB!

Peter Pan berambut hitam itu menutup onyxnya kuat. Ini adalah akhirnya, ia akan terbunuh di tangan lelaki di depannya. Namun anehnya ia tidak merasakan sakit di dadanya. Dan saat ia membuka matanya betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati sesosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda berada di depannya. Kedua tangan gadis itu direntangkan di depannya, dan tetes demi tetes air kental berwarna merah mengalir dari kaki gadis itu. Iris lelaki berambut blonde di depannya pun terbelalak lebar, karena bukannya mendapati sosok lelaki di depannya yang ia hunuskan dengan pisau, melainkan seorang gadis yang akan ia ambil jiwanya. Tangan gadis itu bergetar memegangi tangan sesosok lelaki berambut blonde yang masih menancapkan pisau di dadanya. Perlahan, tangan gadis itu terjulur, memegangi pipi lelaki di depannya itu dengan lembut.

"Jangan membunuh orang lagi Peter, cukup ini yang terakhir … Setelah ini, bebaskan seluruh jiwa yang telah kau tawan dan hiduplah bahagia ... " kata gadis beriris emerald itu sambil tersenyum lemah. Tangan Peter Pan berambut blonde itu bergetar. Perlahan, ia melepaskan pisau yang bersarang di dada gadis di depannya, seiring tertutupnya emerald gadis itu. Tubuh tak bernyawa gadis itu kini jatuh ke tanah, diiringi dengan jatuhnya sebilah pisau dari tangan lelaki berambut blonde yang kini tubuhnya bergetar amat hebat. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa sang Wendy, air matanya mendapati sosok yang ia rengkuh kini tak bernyawa.

"Maafkan aku Wendy, maafkan aku … Seandainya aku mendengarkan kata-katamu, hal ini pasti tidak akan terjadi ... " katanya sambil menangis. "Maafkan aku Wendy, maafkan aku ... "

Lelaki berambut blonde itu terus menangis, sementara Peter Pan berambut hitam di belakangnya berdiri mematung tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun, bergerak saja ia tak sanggup. Perlahan, lelaki blonde itu mengambil pisau lelaki berambut hitam yang tergeletak di tanah. Ia mengarahkan ujung pisau itu di dadanya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kalau pun ada yang harus mati itu adalah aku, bukan kau ... " dan dengan itu pisau menancap dengan kuat tepat di jantung si Peter Pan berambut blonde. Darah segar mengalir dari dada lelaki itu, membasahi wanita yang berada dalam pelukannya. Perlahan, luka yang berada di dada gadis itu semakin menutup, digantikan oleh luka si lelaki blonde yang semakin melebar. Perlahan, Cherry membuka matanya, mendapati tubuhnya di peluk oleh sesosok lelaki yang ia kenal.

"A … Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya aku sudah …" perkataan Cherry terhenti melihat sosok di depannya kini bersimbah darah dengan pisau menancap di dadanya. Peter Pan berambut hitam yang telah tersadar menarik tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, meredamkan jeritan histeris gadis itu. Dengan sisa tenaganya, si Peter Pan berambut blonde menyenggol sumber api di sana, membuat api membakar ruangan itu dengan ganas.

"Pergi …" kata lelaki berambut blonde itu. "Pergi dan bawa …. uhuk … Tinkerbell bersamamu, Peter. Selamatkan diri kalian." Peter Pan berambut hitam itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia membawa gadis dalam pelukannya pergi dari sana, namun sebelum ia pergi, gadis dipelukannya melepaskan dirinya, berlari menghampiri sosok yang sekarat di lantai ruangan itu.

"Kita bisa pergi bersama Peter … Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Ucap Wendy dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya. Lelaki yang sekarat itu menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Tempatku adalah di sini, Wendy …" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Seandainya aku bertemu denganmu lebih cepat, mungkin kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini." Katanya lagi. Ia lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ketelinga gadis itu dan membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat mata gadis itu terbelalak dan air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda yang keras terjatuh dari langit-langit karena api semakin menjalar di ruangan itu, membakar apa saja yang ada di sana. Peter Pan berambut hitam pun segera menarik sang Wendy ke dalam pelukannya, membawa si gadis yang terus menjerit pilu sementara ia terus membawa gadis dalam pelukannya menjauh dari ruangan yang dikelilingi oleh api yang ganas itu, meninggalkan sesosok anak lelaki di sana yang telah memejamkan matanya dengan senyum kebahagiaan terbentuk dari bibirnya.

'_Terima kasih telah menemaniku dalam waktu yang singkat ini, Wendy. Aku merasa bahagia dapat bertemu denganmu.'_

.

.

Peter Pan berambut hitam itu kini berhasil membawa sesosok gadis dalam pelukannya keluar dari kastil yang telah terbakar itu dengan susah payah. Isakan si gadis masih terdengar, sementara gadis itu terus mencengkeram bajunya erat. Peter menatap ke arah kastil yang terbakar itu, dimana bagian dari dirinya dulu ikut terbakar di dalam sana. Perlahan, setetes air mata mengalir dari iris onyx si pemuda, sembari ia terus menatap ke arah bangunan tua di depannya yang semakin ganas dilahap api. Samar, ia dapat mendengar suara Hook. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati sebuah kapal besar melintas di atas langit.

"Hoooooy Pete, ayo naik ke kapal." Dan dengan sisa tenaganya, ia menghentakkan kakinya dan terbang ke atas kapal. Sesampainya di sana, mereka di sambut oleh tangis kebahagiaan Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell dan Iris kini telah kembali keukuran dan bentuknya semula. Peri-peri yang menyadari kehadiran Peter Pan dan Wendy langsung terbang dan memeluk Wendy. Perlahan, Peter menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit. Bulan yang tadinya bersembunyi kini kembali terlihat, memancarkan sinar menenangkan dan indah dari dalam tubuhnya.

'Hey Peter, kapan kita akan bertemu lagi?'

.

.

Kapal Kapten Hook terus terbang, melewati samudera yang luas dan tenang, sementara bunga tidur mulai menghinggapi setiap makhluk yang berada di kapal itu. Namun tak seperti para awak kapal, peri dan sang kapten yang telah terlelap, Wendy dan Peter Pan masih terjaga. Wendy masih menatap lautan yang terbentang begitu luas, sementara Peter kini berjalan ke arah gadis berambut berwarna merah muda itu dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau masih memikirkannya, eh?" tanya lelaki beriris onyx kepada sosok di sampingnya.

"Maksudmu, bayanganmu huh?" tanya gadis itu.

"Aku itu bayangannya, dia sosok yang asli." Ralat lelaki itu.

"Sama saja. Intinya kalian adalah satu. Sebagaimanapun kalian dipisahkan kalian tetap adalah pribadi yang sama, kalian itu adalah satu bagian" Balas gadis itu. Lelaki itu terdiam mendengar perkataan gadis di sampingnya.

"Kau benar …" ujarnya kemudian. Keheningan kini merayapi mereka berdua, sesekali suara ombak memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu …" ucap Cherry, memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua.

"Kini aku menyadari sesuatu … Sebagaimanapun aku jauh dari keluargaku, sebenci-bencinya aku dengan keluargaku, aku tidak akan bisa melupakan keluargaku, karena mereka adalah bagian dari diriku." Kata gadis itu sambil terus menatap pemandangan di depannya. Peter tahu, cepat atau lambat gadis di sampingnya ini pasti akan menjawab penawarannya, dan penawarannya pasti akan berujung pada hal yang sama.

Penolakan.

Tapi Peter harus menghargai pilihan gadis di sampingnya. Bahwa ini adalah yang terbaik untuk mereka. Ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk melarang gadis di sampingnya untuk tidak kembali ke rumahnya, karena kalau ia melakukannya maka ia akan menghancurkan kebahagiaan gadis di sampingnya, dan ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Kini ia menjadi amat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Peter Pan- bagian dari dirinya- ketika ia akan ditinggalkan oleh Wendy.

Mentari kini terbangun, sinar keemasannya kini mulai terlihat dari ujung lautan, membuat senyum kecil terkembang dari bibir gadis itu.

"Ah sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melihat matahari terbit dari Neverland, padahal aku penasaran sekali." Ucap gadis itu, membuat Peter tertawa kecil.

"Yeah, sayang sekali." Ucap lelaki itu. Tangannya kini mengambil tabung kecil berisi bubuk peri dari dalam sakunya, lalu menyerahkan tabung itu kepada gadis di sampingnya.

"Ini. Taburkan bubuk peri ini ke atas kepalamu dan sebutkan permintaanmu, maka bubuk peri ini akan membawamu pada permintaan itu ketika mentari pagi telah keluar dari peraduannya." kata lelaki itu. Si gadis perlahan mengambil tabung kaca dari tangan lelaki itu. kemudian Cherry, si gadis itu, membuka tutup tabung itu perlahan, dan kemudian ia menuangkan bubuk peri itu ke atas kepalanya, matanya terpejam sambil mengucapkan permohonan. Mata gadis itu terbuka ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat merengkuhnya erat. Gadis itu pun dapat melihat bahu lelaki yang memeluknya bergetar.

"Aku … Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu Wendy … Aku ingin terus bersamamu ..." bisik lelaki itu lirih. Lelaki itu melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan melingkarkannya di tangan gadis di depannya.

"Bawalah gelang ini bersamamu, sebagai kenang-kenangan, agar kau akan selalu mengingatku." kata lelaki itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Jantung gadis itu berdetak lebih cepat ketika melihat senyuman pemuda di depannya. Tanpa sadar, setetes air mengalir dari matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Tangan lelaki itu kini menyentuh kedua pipinya. Ibu jari pemuda itu mengelus pipi gadis di depannya lembut, berusaha menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang berada di sana.

"Jangan menangis, Wendy-Cherry. Tersenyumlah untukku." Ucap lelaki itu lirih. Seakan menuruti ucapan lelaki di depannya gadis itu tersenyum dengan amat lembut dan manis, membuat jantung lelaki yang berada di depannya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Perlahan, lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah gadis di depannya, seiring dengan sang surya yang semakin meninggi dan sosok gadis di depannya mulai menghilang dari ujung kakinya. Kini bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, merasakan kehangatan dari sosok di depannya. Perlahan, tubuh Cherry terus menghilang hingga tidak terlihat, digantikan oleh beberapa kelopak bunga Sakura yang berhembus menjauh.

Dan kembali setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata sang pemuda, menemani pemuda itu dalam kehilangannya.

.

.

"Cherry _dear, _ayo cepat bangun! Sebentar lagi calon suamimu akan segera tiba." Cherry membuka matanya matanya perlahan ketika ia mendengar suara samar ibunya memanggil namanya. Tunggu, ibunya?

Cherry langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, membuat sang ibu yang duduk di samping anak gadisnya terlunjak kaget. Cherry menatap kesekeliling kamarnya, sejak kapan ia ada di kamarnya? Seingatnya ia masih berada di kapal hingga …

"Ja … Jadi, itu hanya mimpi?" gumam gadis itu pelan. Semburat kemerahan terlihat dengan jelas dari kedua pipinya mengingat kejadian yang masih segar di benaknya. Ibunya yang kebingungan mendengar gumaman menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mimpi apa Cherry?" tanya sang ibu. Cherry hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _mom._" Jawab Cherry sekenanya. Sang ibu pun menggenggam tangan anaknya.

"Cherry, maafkanlah _mommy _dan _daddy_ ya? Kami tidak bermaksud untuk menjodohkanmu secara seenaknya. Kami hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu." Cherry menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti _mom._ Aku telah memikirkannya masak-masak, dan aku memutuskan untuk menerimanya. Lagipula kalian melakukannya agar aku bahagia bukan?" kata gadis itu dengan senyum yang muncul diwajahnya. Sang ibu pun langsung memeluk anaknya. Rasa lega dan bahagia menjalari hati ibu dan anak itu.

"Terima kasih karena kau telah mengerti Cherry." Kata si ibu lembut sambil mengusap kepala anaknya. Tak lama kemudian si ibu pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Lebih baik kau segera bersiap, nak. Ibu sudah menyiapkan bajumu. Atau kau perlu bantuan ibu?"

"Tak perlu _mom, _aku bisa sendiri kok." Jawab gadis itu, menolak dengan halus tawaran ibunya. Si ibu kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah ..." sang ibu pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu keluar dari kamar sang anak, meninggalkan putri kesayangannya untuk bersiap-siap. Saat akan bangun dari tempat tidurnya, Cherry merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak ditangannya. Matanya terbelalak melihat gelang yang berkilauan dengan indahnya menggantung di tangannya. Tanpa sanggup ia kendalikan, sesuatu yang panas kembali membasahi mata dan pipinya.

'_Ini … bukan mimpi.'_

.

.

Cherry kini melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu. Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam pucat dengan tali berwarna emas menghiasi korset gaun itu dan mengikatnya kencang. Di bagian dada dan bagian bawah gaun itu terdapat renda-renda berwarna putih, menambah keindahan gaun yang sederhana itu. Rambutnya yang panjang kini ia sanggul sederhana dengan menyisakan sedikit anak rambut, memberikan kesan sederhana namun cantik, dan pada rambutnya terdapat hiasan rambut berbentuk bunga sakura yang kata ibunya merupakan hadiah dari sang calon suami. Cherry mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna hitam polos, di lehernya menggantung kalung dari bebatuan yang indah dan ditangannya tersematkan gelang pemberian sang Peter Pan. Cherry tersenyum kecil. Ini adalah keputusannya, dan ia bersyukur Peter menyetujuinya dan melepaskannya pergi, walaupun ia tahu lelaki itu pasti nanti akan kesepian. Namun tak apa, lelaki itu pasti dapat menemukan Wendynya yang lain, dan ia pun akan berbahagia untuknya. Ia berdoa semoga kehidupan Peter akan bahagia di sana …

Cherry kini tiba di depan pintu ruang tamu rumahnya. Dan pembicaraan ayahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok anak kesayangannya telah tiba. Sang kepala rumah pun berdeham, lalu ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membawa putrinya masuk dalam rangkulannya. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah tua namun masih tampan tuan rumah itu.

"Nah Cherry, perkenalkan, ia adalah calon suamimu."

Cherry mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok sang ayah ke arah pemuda yang kini telah berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Mata gadis itu terbelalak melihat sosok di depannya. Rambut hitam kebiruan pemuda itu, kulit pucatnya, senyum lembut pria itu, bola mata sehitam batu onyxnya …

Dan segera Cherry melepaskan rangkulan sang ayah, berlari menuju sosok lelaki di depannya dan memeluk lelaki itu erat, dengan sang ibu yang terperangah dan kedua sosok ayah yang tak kalah terkejutnya melihat tindakan berani si gadis. Lelaki yang dipeluk itu tersenyum lembut. Tangannya yang bebas kini memeluk sosok gadis yang memeluknya.

"Peter …" kata gadis itu lirih. Lelaki itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Wajah itu mendekat ke telinga si gadis lalu ia berbisik dengan lembut.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu, Wendy …"

**.**

**.**

_Percayalah pada mimpimu, maka ia akan membawamu pada kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

Dan fic saya pun berakhir dengan gajenya ...

Hai semuanya, akhirnya chapter akhir sudah saya publish! seneng banget loh rasanya, hehehe *nangis terharu*

ini adalah fic multichapter pertama yang berhasil saya tuntaskan. sebelumnya saya itu hobi bikin cerita multichapter, tp ga pernah tuntas karena kemalasan saya. jadi keberhasilan saya untuk membuat ending cerita ini membuat saya **amatlah sangat senang. **oh yeaaaaah.

dan saya ingin mengucapkan banyak banyak terimakasih untuk semua orang yang mendukung saya untuk menyelesaikan fic saya ini. sebenernya, saya ud mau update chapter ini dr jm 4, tp krn saya disuruh mandi sm pacar saya *senyum2 malu* akhirnya saya mandi dulu. dan abis mandi saya mau update tuh, tp perut saya ud ngerengek minta diisi. ya sudah akhirnya makan dulu. nah pas mau update, saya ngebaca mentah fic ini dulu sebelum bener-bener dipublish, ya sudah jd makin lama deh publishnya *nyengir kuda*

saya bener-bener author yang kacau.

Jadiiiiiiii, banyak2 terimakasih kepada semuanya yang telah mengikuti fic ini dari awal sampe akhir, yg ga bosen2nya terus mmbaca fic abal saya, heheheh. saya merasa sangat senang. untuk semua yang bertanya tentang karakter2 di sini akan saya kasih tau ya :D

_Cherry Watson: Haruno Sakura_

_Peter Pan1: mas Uchiha Sasuke yg cool dong, huaaaaaaaaaaaah_

_Kapten Hook: Hatake Kakashi ( yg nebak jiraya, WKWKWKWKWK ketuaan atuh :p )  
_

_Iris: Hyuuga Hinata ( soalnya aku suka bngt sm kelembutan dia, akhirnya kumasukin ke sini deh. waktu itu ada yg nebak yg jd Iris itu ayame. gomen, aku sebenarnya ga terlalu ngikutin naruto jd aku gatau ayame kyk gimana, hehe. maafkan untuk pendeskripsian tokohku yg kurang yaaaaa. )_

_Peter Pan2: Uzumaki Naruto ( maap ya kalo di sini aku bikin dia jd jahat, ini semua demi kelangsungan ending fic saya ._. dan yg blg baju ijo naruto kyk Rock Lee, hehehehheheheeh saya jd ngebayangin si Lee rambutnya pirang dan saya jd ktawa sndiri, bukannya saya bashing karakter ini loh ya. ahem. baju naruto itu ijo karena di cerita aslinya pun pakaian yg dipake peter pan emng serba ijo. sudah mengerti knp? hehe. )_

_Tinkerbell : Yamanaka Ino ( soalnya neng Ino mirip2 gtu sm fisik tinkerbell, ya sudah kupakai saja )_

akhir kata, saya harap fic abal ini dapat sedikit menghibur para readers sekalian. kritik, sara, flame diterima kok, asalkan masih konkrit dan konstruktif yaaaa :)

see you on the next story guys

regards,

Iris.


End file.
